


Naked

by Lexys23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Deaths, F/M, Mysitc Powers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: She could see the horror in her friends' faces. She could hear laughter behind her. She felt herself fall. Right before everything went black, she heard her mother's voice. "Only until death will you know."





	1. Saraya

SARAYA-JADE BEVIS stared at the paper. It was all that was left from her family. Her family that had just been killed, they were just murdered. The same family that had kept her hidden her whole life. She was last in the Bevis family. She was all that was left. She was the only one that could bring them justice, after what happened.

She read the six words, written in her mother's handwriting. It was covered in blood, her family's blood.

_Only until death will you know._

Saraya frowned, not sure what the message meant. She knew there were things from her family that she didn't know. They held secrets, kept them from her. They kept the secret from her. She looked around and searched the house. She needed to leave. She needed to get away. She didn't know if she was in danger. She stuffed a backpack and left. She left and never turned back.

**Naked**

_Four Years Later_

Saraya had been in America for two years. She had gotten a job, and was making a decent living. She lived with her best friends, whom she met when she first arrived in America, after spending two years traveling all of Europe.

Saraya, who was about to celebrate her twentieth birthday, spent morning and some of the afternoon alone in her room. It had been four years since her family's murder. Four years since leaving her house with a secret she didn't know about. Nothing was found about her family's murder. The murderers were never found. It was easy for Saraya to disappear. No one knew about her. Her mother was able to keep her pregnancy hidden. She had no contact except for her parents and three siblings. Other than those five people, she had not met anyone else, not even grandparents or aunts and uncles.

She sighed. She placed her hands on the back of her head and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, and tried to forget about what had happened, about what her life had led up to.

"Paige?" A voice whispered, as if they were afraid of waking her up. Saraya opened her eyes and looked at her doorframe and smiled at her blond friend. Her roommates knew that she was not a morning person, and she was horrible after she woke up, from a nap or a night sleep. They were always cautious around her and she usually found it funny.

"Yes Summer?" Saraya asked, her eyes lighting up. After arriving in America, she decided to have a fresh start. She had changed her name. To the world, she was known as Paige Britani Knight, but to herself, she would always be known as Saraya-Jade Bevis.

"Emma, AJ, and I are going out to eat, we were wondering if you wanted to go with us?" The blond asked, a soft smile on her face. Saraya could see the hopefulness in her face.

Her three best friends. She knew a lot about them, but they barely knew anything about her. They told her things, and she barely told them anything. They knew nothing about her, and whatever they did wasn't really real. What they did know was her attitude, the way she acted, that was the only real thing about her. The only thing they knew about her.

Summer Rae, she was the one who came up to Saraya. Saraya had just gotten out of the plane, had left the airport. She was walking around Los Angeles, not sure what she was looking for. She had bumped into a blond woman. All her things fell. Summer was the first to help her. Emma and AJ soon followed. Once all of Saraya's things were picked up, she looked at the three. They all looked different. They all seemed to have different personalities, and it made her smile.

Summer had asked for her name. After a while, she just blurted out that her name was Paige. Summer nodded and asked about her luggage. When she told them that she had just arrived, they offered her a room. One of their roommates had moved out, and they had space. After thinking about it, Saraya accepted.

Emma Dashwood was Australian. And it made Saraya happy to know that she wasn't the only one that was international. Emma told her that she had been in America for two years. Since she was nineteen. She had met Summer, and they hit it off.

April Jeanette Mendez preferred to be called AJ. She was the prime owner of the apartment. She met Summer and Emma when they were apartment searching. She had previous roommates that she had gotten annoyed of. Summer and Emma were able to get through to her, and along with another roommate, had made it a year living there, before meeting Saraya.

"Paige? Are you going to join us?" Summer asked, giving the raven-haired girl a soft smile. Summer looked hopeful. Saraya didn't go out much. She usually spent the day in her room. Summer, Emma, and AJ would have to convince Saraya to go out with them.

Saraya nodded. She stood up, ready to follow her friend out. She wanted to spend the day with them. Especially with the emotions that she would be feeling when it was getting close to  _those_  days. She just wanted to be around people. She just wanted to hang out, feel like she belonged.

**Naked**

Saraya stared at her untouched hamburger. She could feel the stares of her three friends. She picked up a fry and used it to poke her burger. She remembered her mother scolding at her for doing that, but then her brother would challenge her into a French fry duel. It made her miss them even more.

"Paige, are you okay?" Emma asked, her Australian accent thick. She could hear the worry in her voice, and it touched her heart.

It had taken Saraya months to response to that name. She would forget that she gave them that name, and would think they were talking to someone else. But now, it was second nature to her.

She looked up when she heard her  _name_. She smiled softly and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't touched your food," AJ pressed, a frown on her face. It took her a while, but AJ did warm up to Saraya. AJ wasn't used to having many friends, and it made Saraya smile, because she was the same in her own way.

Saraya shrugged. "Just thinking, ya know?"

"About what?" AJ asked, wanting to know more about the girl in front of her.

"My family." Was all she said. She continued to "stab" her hamburger.

Summer, Emma, and AJ looked at each other. They all looked shocked. Saraya smirked while she looked down. She didn't talk about her family. Not to anyone. Heck, the three girls didn't know her birthday, or her age. They did know her hometown. They did know little things.

"What about your family?" Emma asked, cautiously. She told them she had both parents, and three siblings. She didn't give them their names or anything else about them. She just described them, it made her feel closer to them.

"I'm just wondering how they are," she lied. She didn't want to tell them the truth. She didn't want to ruin anything.

"Why don't you tell us anything?" Summer asked, hurt in her voice.

Saraya looked at her, a frown on her face. She didn't really understand. But then again, she never had friends before. It was just her and her family. She was lucky to have made friends so quickly, and good ones.

"What do you want to know?" Saraya questioned, not sure what else to do, to say. She didn't want to tell them a lot, not what she want to keep hidden.

"How old are you? I find it weird that we've known you for two years, and we don't know that. If it weren't for the fact that you've shown us nothing to make us not trust you, I would have thrown you out," AJ told the Brit. Saraya grinned at that. She never told them how old she was. She would just change the subject. After a while, it was a game for her. She wanted to see how long it would for them to get frustrated and give up. But now, she didn't care. She was going to tell them.

Saraya smiled, "I'm nineteen."

The three women stared at her in shock. They had expected for her to be an older age. AJ was twenty-five, Summer was twenty-eighteen, and Emma was twenty-three.

"You were seventeen when we met you?" Emma asked in surprise.

Saraya frowned, while she thought about and answer.. She then looked at them and shook her head. "No, I was eighteen. It hasn't been officially two years since we've met."

"When is your birthday?" Summer inquired, hoping she'd get a real answer. Other times she would ask that question, she would get vague answers. She would always give them an amount, never a date. Saraya would have fun with it.

"Two weeks," Saraya told them, keeping up with her vague answers.

"Two weeks? Can't you just tell us the date?" Emma asked, pleaded. Saraya stared at her, before nodding.

Saraya smiled. "August seventeenth."

"So, you'll be twenty in two weeks?" AJ asked, as she stated the obvious.

Anyone else would have been angry, but Saraya didn't mind. She just nodded.

"What about your family? Don't they miss you?" Summer questioned, a frown on her face.

Saraya frowned, as she tried to think of something to say. "We had a fallout. Before I left. We haven't really talked since," she lied, wishing it were truth. She wanted to see her family again. She knew that she was not going to see her family again, as long as she was alive. She had contemplated death before, but her family died for her, and she couldn't let their death go to vain.

Summer nodded. Not sure what else to say. Emma and AJ looked stumped.

Saraya looked at them, a small smile on her face. "Can we go home? I-I kind of want to catch up on some sleep. I've had late night shifts this week."

Emma nodded. "Of course. We'll just get a to-go box for you."

Saraya nodded. She watched Emma walk to the cash register.

"Do you ever think of going home?" Summer asked, after a few minutes of silence.

The younger woman shook her head, pain shooting through her heart. "There's nothing there for me."

She watched AJ and Summer exchange looks. Once Emma arrived, the four walked to their home. Saraya walked behind them. She gently touched the locket around her neck. Her parents gave it to her the last birthday she celebrated with them. She smiled softy.

She looked up and smiled at her friends. She was going to celebrate her life, for her family. She heard people calling her  _name_. She looked up and smiled at her friends. They had arrived home. Saraya placed her food in the refrigerator and went to bed.

**Naked**

It was past three in the morning. Saraya was looking through her laptop. She was searching "Bevis Family, Norwich, England." She had been searching for an hour. She hadn't found much. She only found articles talking about the death.  _Julia Hamer-Bevis, Ian Bevis, Roy Bevis, Nicole Bevis and Zak Bevis._  There was nothing on the last Bevis child, there was nothing on her. She was a secret, just like her mother wanted.

She looked at the picture of her family. All five of them were there, she wasn't. It always hurt her that she was always left out. She knew her family meant well, but there wasn't a lot with her on them. As far as everyone was concerned, she didn't exist, and she never would. She sighed and rubbed her face.

For the first time since  _that_  day, she cried. She cried for everyone and everything. For the first time, she let her guard down.

She just hoped she would get her guards up before the party Summer was planning to throw.


	2. Summer

 

SUMMER RAE remembered the day she first met Paige. She was walking down Hollywood. Emma and AJ were on each side of her. They were talking about Emma's ex-boyfriend, who had cheated on her two days before. Summer decided that the three of them should go sightseeing. They rarely got to hang out and just do nothing.

"I suggest we TP his house," AJ suggested, as she grinned at her two friends. They passed Riley's Believe It Or Not. They were walking towards In-N-Out, ready for lunch. They had gotten Emma out of her heartbreak, and were talking about revenge.

"What are you? Sixteen?" Summer asked, frowning. She shook her head and looked down to her phone. She was contemplating whether or not to send a threat to Emma's ex. She didn't like him. She never did, but he made her happy at the time. But then, she found him in bed with someone else. It made Summer angry.

She dropped it when she bumped into someone. Her friends were able to keep her on her feet, but the other person didn't have the same luck. Her things fell to the ground when her bag opened.

"Watch where you're going," Summer snapped, as she bent down to pick up her phone.

" _Fuck_ ," she heard the other person mutter. She heard the accent, but was unable to really hear it because the other person whispered it. She looked over and saw the other girl picking up her luggage. "This is  _not_  my day."

Summer sighed, and then bent down to help her pick up her things. "Sorry, it's my fault too."

The raven-haired woman nodded, while she shoved everything into her bag. She didn't seem to acknowledge Summer or her friends, but Summer did feel bad for her. She felt Emma and AJ bent down to help her. Once everything was placed into the girl's bag, the four woman stood there, not sure what to say.

"I'm Summer Rae," she introduced herself, while smiling at what looked to be the younger girl. The girl didn't seem a day older than twenty. Her pale skin and black wavy hair did help her look even younger. She wondered how old she was.

The pale woman nodded. Summer assumed that she must be nervous. She hadn't heard her say anything to them, other then the previous whispers, but the other girl was just talking to herself.

"I'm April Mendez, but call me AJ."

"And I'm Emma Dashwood," her blond friend said, her Australian accent strong. Summer watched as the other girl smile at her international friend. She wondered if she was also from Australia, but couldn't match the accent to Emma's.

"What's your name?" Summer asked, a soft smile on her face. Many people thought she was a  _bitch_ , but that was what she wanted people to think. Her best friend, Emma, she was sweetest person she met, and many people took advantage of that. Summer, after seeing that, decided to become a  _bitch_ , to help her friends by becoming a  _bitch_.

The pale woman looked at the three people. "Paige. Paige Knight." Summer smiled at the accent the woman had. She knew she was English.

Summer smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you Paige."

Paige nodded, still looking at the three.

"Did you just move here?" Summer asked, while nodding towards the luggage. Paige didn't have much on her. She had a backpack, and a roller. She wondered if that was all she owned, or if she had other things in her home.

Paige gave them a small smile, "Yeah, left the airport a few hours ago."

"You live around here?" Emma questioned, while she looked around. Summer looked around as well, wondering if anyone was waiting for the Brit. But the younger woman looked to be alone. That confused Summer, because the girl seemed to be moving her things by herself.

"No. I actually just came here. I was looking for a place to live," she responded, her accent a little stronger.

Summer and Emma looked at AJ. Their former roommate, Alicia Fox, had moved away. And the three were looking for a new one, to help with the rent. And they needed the new roommate. And things couldn't be more perfect; a potential roommate had  _literally_  crashed into them.

"Have you found one?" AJ asked, while rolling her eyes. Summer could see the annoyance in her face, but she tried to hide it from the new girl.

Paige shook her head. "I was just going to look around actually."

After letting out a sigh, she offered Paige their apartment. Paige seemed to think about it, and then nodded.

The three women took Paige to In-N-Out, to get to know their new roommate. They wanted to question her, to make sure she wasn't a crazy person who would murder them in their sleep. She smiled, knowing that the new roommate was going to give them an adventure.

**Naked**

Summer looked around, and saw the people she was surrounded by. She decided to have a small party. It was Paige's twentieth birthday. She walked away from the guy she was talking too, Fandango, and his girlfriend Rosa. If Summer didn't know any better, she would have assumed Rosa was more into girls, but she didn't want to seem inconsiderate, so she kept quiet for most of the conversation.

Summer was looking around. She saw Emma on the couch, talking to Alicia. After Alicia moved away, they thought she was going to forget about them, but she didn't. She spent one weekend a month with them. She had even met Paige, although the younger woman was reserved when the African American came around.

"Hey AJ, have you seen Paige?" Summer asked, when she noticed that all of the guests were in the apartment, well, everyone but the birthday girl. She hadn't seen Paige in hours, and she wondered where she was. Many people where asking about her, being the birthday girl and all.

AJ moved away from her boyfriend and looked at her friend. "I think she's in her room."

Summer nodded. She took a step back. AJ moved back and continued to make out with her boyfriend, Phillip Brooks. Summer rolled her eyes and walked towards Paige's room. She knocked on the door and then just entered. She frowned when she saw Paige on her bed, looking at a picture. She just watched her roommate, who kept everything hidden. She frowned when she saw Paige wipe her eyes.

"Paige?" Summer whispered, cautiously. She took a step towards the younger woman.

She saw Paige's eyes widen and look away. "Oh, hey Summer. What's going on?"

Summer could hear Paige's voice break. "I was just wondering why you weren't at the party." She frowned and took a step forward, but was stopped by Paige.

"C-can I have a minute. I'll be out soon," the Brit told her. Summer watched the younger girl, not sure what to say. She nodded and left the room. She stared at the door for a few seconds, not sure what to think. She hadn't ever seen Paige look so sad. She had never seen her cry. And it worried her. She decided to go to the party. Paige would speak to her when she was ready. And she didn't look ready.

**Naked**

Half an hour later, she found Paige talking to a couple of guys. One of the men was big; he had black wavy hair that reached his shoulders. The other man was smaller, he had dual colored hair. The third man was about the same size as the dual haired man. He had brown hair, with the tips reached his ears. Summer had never seen them before.

She found Emma in the kitchen. "Do you know who those guys Paige is speaking to?"

Emma looked over and shook her head. "No. I've never seen them before. Should we be worried?"

After a month with Paige, the three women started to treat her like a younger sister. They had noticed that the Brit was really naïve. There were a lot of things she didn't know, and they took it upon themselves to teach her. They really enjoyed it, and they started to see her different.

"I don't know. They don't look  _too_  dangerous," Summer whispered, as she watched Paige smile at something the dual-haired man say.

"I know who they are," someone said from behind. Emma and Summer turned to see AJ and Phillip behind them. Phillip was the one who spoke, and he smiled at the two worried women. "C'mon, I'll introduce you guys."

Emma, Summer, and AJ followed Phillip. Soon, they were standing with Paige and the three guys.

"Girls, this is Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and my stupid step-brother, Seth Rollins," Phillip said, introducing the women to the men. "Guys, these are Summer Rae, Emma Dashwood, my girlfriend April Mendez, and I'm assuming you know Paige Knight."

Seth smirked as he looked at Paige. "So that's your name," he said. He shook his head and laughed.

"Pleasure meeting you," the bigger guy said, smile at the girls. Summer felt herself smile back.

In a matter of seconds, the group started to talk. They talked about anything and everything. They all seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"We were going to go to Club next week, if you guys want to go? I know Punk is going," Emma offered, as she elbowed her roommate's boyfriend. Phillip liked to call himself CM Punk. No one knew why, and no one questioned him. But they did start calling him Punk. Everyone except for Paige. For some reason, she said that it was his given name, and that he shouldn't change it.  _Punk_  didn't mind, he had been taken to Paige. After meeting her over a year ago, he treated her like a younger sister, and Paige seemed to enjoy it.

Seth nodded, but kept his eyes on the pale girl. "That would be cool," he answered. He winked at her, and she looked away. Summer could see the blush growing on her cheeks.

Summer grinned, seeing something between Paige and Seth Rollins.

Summer then realized, she had never seen Paige give any guy another look. Emma and Summer had past boyfriends, while AJ had a current boyfriend. But it was always just Paige. Summer knew that Paige never had a boyfriend, and she would always tell them that she was not interested. After a while, they all gave up and let the Brit live her life. But now, Summer wondered if Seth was going to be the one to break through to her. If Seth was going to be the one that would show her what she was missing.

Seth looked at his watch and stood up. "I have to go." He started to say his goodbyes to everyone.

Summer watched as Paige frowned, but quickly looked away, not wanting them to notice. But Summer noticed, she was the only one, and it made her smile. She found it adorable, it was Paige's first crush, and it took her mind back to elementary school. She wondered if Paige even knew what she was feeling.

"Happy birthday Knight," the dual haired man said as he smiled at her. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Rollins," Paige whispered, giving him a smirk. The two pulled apart and stared at each other. Summer was counting the seconds before Seth left. She almost laughed when she saw him rush away, and left the blushing Brit. She looked over at her friends and noticed that she was not the only one to notice. Roman was staring at them with a smile. Punk was glaring at his stepbrother, and AJ was grinning. She looked over the last two and noticed something else.

Dean had moved and started to talk to Emma. Summer smirked, seeing an opportunity. Her friends could find love, and she wanted that for them. She had never seen Paige happy, and Emma's last boyfriend broke her heart. She looked at her friends, wondering what was going to happen next. She hoped Seth would break the walls around Paige.


	3. Seth

SETH ROLLINS was hooked. In those short three hours he had met his match. Paige Knight seemed to be like him, but at the same time she was completely different. He didn't want to go to the party at first. Punk had asked him, telling him that it was his girlfriend's roommate's birthday and he really liked her. He told Seth that he would like her too. Although Seth was skeptic about it, he said yes because both stepbrothers had promised each other they would hang out more. And it was the first step. Seth had never met Punk's girlfriend before and he felt it was going to be a nice time to meet to her. He didn't expect to return home with a crush.

They talked about anything, after Seth and his friends told her happy birthday, although they didn't know. For majority of the party, Roman and Seth were mocking Dean, who was staring at one of the blonds. He didn't know who she was. Dean wanted to talk to her, but at the same time he didn't want to talk to her. On an average night, he wouldn't care, but there were many people around, and he didn't want to be thrown off his game.

How he met Paige was a cliché moment. He turned and crashed into her. Seth wanted to laugh when he thought about. He never thought those romantic movies would describe anything, but it was describing everything. It was perfect for what had happened. He crashes into the girl. They stare at each other, both blushing. They would stutter as they try to apologize. His friends were laughing in the background, but the music drowned their laughter.

"I'm Seth, and you are?" Seth asked, when he got his bearing. He shot her a smile. He saw her roll her eyes and shake her head. "You're not going to tell me your name?"

Paige, although he didn't know that was her name at the moment, shook her head. She opened her mouth, and he almost died at that moment. Her accent, it did things to him, things he didn't expect. "And why would I do that?"

Seth grinned even more. She was challenging him. She raised her eyebrow, telling him to fight. Other girls would just throw themselves into his arms, but not this girl. No, she was different.

"Because I told you mine and it's the right thing to do," he told her as if it were obvious. He could hear Roman and Dean laugh even harder. He fought the blush that was fighting to appear on his face. He was not going to back down. He was going to get her name, and that would shut his friends up.

"I don't do what's right," the pale woman said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Seth leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I will find out what your name is." He pulled back and watched her smirk.

"We'll see about that Sethy."

Dean took the time to walk to them and pat Seth on his back. "Seems like you've met your match,  _Sethy_."

Seth looked at him and glared, but it only added to Dean's humor. Before Seth could do anything, Roman introduced himself, and started to tell her about Seth and Dean's relationship; about how they spend more time punching each other than anything else.

Paige laughed, and it was like music to Seth's ears. He just wanted to make her laugh again, just so he could here the music.

It was that moment Punk walked up to them with three other women, one of which Dean seemed to have had taken an interest in. Punk introduced everyone, and Seth smiled when he looked at Paige, who's name he had just found out.

"You're the birthday girl," he accused, his grin staying on his face.

"So what if I am," Paige shot back, the smirk cemented on her face. Seth took a step forward.

"I told you I would find out your name."

Paige shook her head. "So you're Phillip's stupid, idiotic, loser brother?"

"You call him Phillip?" Seth asked, confused. No one called his brother by his given name, not even their parents. But their parents tried to act younger then they were and that meant using their lingo. So when he heard Paige call Punk,  _Phillip_ , it shocked him.

Paige shrugged. "Sure. Why would I call anyone by a nickname?"

"I don't hear you calling AJ, April," he accused, as he scared at him.

Paige frowned, and turned to the shortest woman. Seth smiled while he watched her think. Luckily for her, AJ and Punk walked up to them. They discussed AJ's nickname. Paige continued to call AJ by that name because it was really her name, that and AJ threatened her.

After three hours of talking, two if they didn't count the cake (the singing and blowing of the candles), Emma invited them to the club. They accepted, when Seth realized he had to go home. He said his goodbyes, and smirked when he saw that Paige didn't want him to leave. After their goodbyes, he left.

**Naked**

For the next week, he was not able to take his mind off of her. She was always there, in his mind. He didn't know how to get rid of her, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to.

The week passed on quickly. He was slightly excited to see Paige again, but of course he was not going to show it. He would have to act like he did not care. He grabbed the dress shirt he was planning to wear. Once he was sure he was presentable, he left, as Roman was waiting for him outside.

They arrived to the club in a short time, after picking Dean up. They met the girls and Punk at the club. Most of them had started drinking, all except Paige, who was still underage. He smiled when he saw the bracelet, telling the bartenders that they could not serve her. Once they walked into the club, he sat down next to her. Roman decided to sit next to Summer, and that left Dean with Emma.

"It seems like it's just going to be you and me," Seth said, as he watched Dean and Roman reach for the alcohol.

Paige looked at him, a confused look on her face. It made him smile.

"We'll be the only ones that'll be sober," he said, as he bumped her shoulder with his.

Paige nodded. "You can drink if you want to," she told him, as she drank some of her soda.

"You're going to drive us all home?" Seth asked, as he reached for one of the other sodas on the table.

She placed her mouth on the rim of the cup and muttered a few words. Seth frowned, and asked her to repeat it. "I don't know how to drive."

Seth laughed. He just laughed and laughed. The other people looked at him strangely, but he didn't care. He saw Paige's cheeks heat up. "I'll teach you."

Paige looked at him with a frown. In seconds, her frowned turned into a smile. She nodded. "I'd like that."

Seth grinned, as he started at her face. "I can't wait."

**Naked**

Seth walked out, towards the alley. He wanted to get some fresh air. There were many women there that were begging for his attention, and it was annoying him. He hadn't seen Paige in some time. She had disappeared, and he would be lying if he said he was not worried. He wondered where she went. She had told everyone she was going to the restroom. Their friends nodded, not really paying attention. It had been an hour, and she hadn't returned. He assumed she met someone and was talking to them. The other three girls decided to dance. The men were watching them.

He looked to his side and frowned. He saw three men and one woman. One of the men, the shortest was holding the woman against the wall by her throat. He seemed to be whispering something into her ear. He saw the woman shake her head and try to fight.

Seth, being who he was, rushed to them, and threatened the men to leave. The men laughed, and started to walk back. Once the shorter man stopped, the woman fell to the ground. Seth heard her gasp, as she let oxygen fill her lungs. Seth watched as the three men started to walk backwards. He stared at them, ready for anything.

The short man, the leader as it seemed, he was big. He had long brown hair and his beard was long as well. He was wearing a hat, as he grinned sadistically. The man on his left, he seemed to be the second longest. He also had brown, long hair and a beard. His eyes looked vacant, and he didn't seem to blink. He wore a white shirt, and it looked to be dirty. The last one, he seemed to be the tallest. Unlike the others, he was bold and his beard was red. He was wearing a sheep mask.

Once the three men walked away. He turned to the woman that was on the ground. It was then he really looked at her, and his heart stopped. It was Paige.

Quickly, he got to the ground and started to talk to her.

"Paige," he whispered, afraid he would scare her.

She lifted her head and stared at him, her eyes filled with fear. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her. But he knew she would not want that. She looked like the type of person who didn't like to be touched.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, deciding to forget what he thought and reached over to gently touched her hand. He felt her flinch and it broke his heart.

She nodded. She nodded while she dropped her eyes to the ground. She didn't look at him.

"Do you know who they were?" Seth asked, trying to get something, anything out of her. The question had gotten a reaction out of her. She looked at him and shook her head. Seth knew she had just lied, but he nodded. He didn't want to push her. She would tell him when she was ready.

Seth helped her up and led her back into the club. They saw their friends. Seth looked down and saw taken back by the smile on her face. He wondered how she was able to smile so quickly. He wouldn't be able to if that were him. It led him to wonder how many of her smiles were fake.

"Wh're ya beeeen?" Emma slurred, as she stumbled towards the two. Seth couldn't help but grin when he saw where she had came from. She had been sitting on an equally drunk Dean Ambrose. He had a drunken smile on his face.

Seth rolled his eyes and turned to Emma. He noticed that she was still waiting for an answer. He looked at Paige, and noticed that she was looking away.

"We went out for some air," Seth lied, not sure why he did it.

Emma grinned at them and giggled. Seth couldn't help but notice the twinkle in her eye. He watched as she stumbled back towards Dean. Seth took the moment to lead Paige back to the table. He looked at the other four friends. He rolled his eyes at his brother's public display of affection with his girlfriend. He turned to Roman and Summer and was shocked when he saw them making out. He was going to tell Paige, when he saw a tear run down her face.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. He saw her looked at their hands and smile. He knew then and there that he was going to protect her from anything and everything. He was going to make sure that she had a smile on her face at all times. Paige was going to be okay.


	4. Saraya

 

SARAYA started to walk towards the table. She was smiling when she saw Seth there. She was feeling things she had never felt before. She tensed when she felt someone grab her elbow. She looked to her right, ready to tell the person off, but she froze. Her voice was caught on her throat.

"So it is true," the man that was grabbing her whispers, as he pulled her towards him. She felt him place his nose on her neck and inhale.

"What do you want Wyatt," Saraya snapped, as she glared at him. She didn't want to be afraid. Not after what he did.

"When our bosses didn't get the powers, we all knew something was wrong. We just never guessed they would be hiding another child. We didn't believe they were smart enough," Bray Wyatt whispered into her ear.

Saraya closed her eyes as she thought about her family. And it hurt to hear other people talking bad about them. She opened them and tried to pull her arm away. She felt Bray's laughter, as if he enjoyed having her fight back.

"Let me go you freak," she snarled, as she fought harder. She looked around, trying to see if anyone was willing to help her, but she noticed that she was alone. There were surrounded by dozens of people, but not one was going to help them.

"I think it's  _you_  who is the freak, just like your family," he told her. She saw him nod. She felt the other two pull her out of the club. They took her to an ally. They pushed her against the wall and moved away. Bray stepped forward and grabbed her throat. "Should I end it here? You're pathetic bloodline?"

Saraya felt her tears sting in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to die. She really wanted to live her life, but it seemed like Bray and his brothers weren't going to let her. She felt Bray tighten his grip, closing her airways. She gasped for air, but her lungs remained empty.

Bray moved closer to her ear. She could feel his breath caressing her skin. "Should I just end it here? Should I just kill you?"

He moved back and stared at her. She shook her head. She knew she had to continue fighting. She had to fight until she couldn't anymore. She grabbed his wrist, and tried to pull it. She tried to dig her short nails into his skin, but it didn't seem to work.

"Hey!" she heard someone shout. The lack of oxygen made the voice seem far away. Her vision started to blur. Her arms dropped. She started to see spots. Right before darkness took her, Bray's hands released her. She breathed in as much as she could, trying to get things moving again. The tears in her eyes threatened to fall. Her vision returned, and was back to normal. She watched as Bray, Erick, and Luke walked away. They walked away from her, but she knew it was not the end. They wanted to finish what they started. They weren't going to stop until they did.

Once she felt safe from them, she brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and placed her forehead against her knees. She forgot about the other voice. She forgot someone else was there.

"Paige," they whispered. She lifted her head, afraid of the person. She wondered if they were going to hurt her. She wondered if they were going to finish what the Wyatts started.

She looked at the person, and realized it was Seth. He saved her. He  _saw_  that. She wondered if he had heard anything. She started to get dizzy. Her heard started pumping in her ears. It was all she heard.

"Are you okay?" it was muffled. Seth reached out to touch her, but she flinched. She didn't want to be touched. She nodded, not really sure what to say. She didn't want to lie to him, but all she did was lie. She lied about everything. She couldn't be trusted. She could almost laugh at that, and she didn't even know what was funny.

She looked at the ground as she thought about Bray and his brothers. They were going to get her. They were going to destroy her life, like they did before. What popped into her head next caused her heart to stopped. They were going to hurt her friends.

"Do you know who they were?" he asked. Saraya looked at him. She knew who they were. She knew exactly who they were. But she couldn't tell him. If she did, he would try to protect her, and she didn't want that. She shook her head. She could see that he didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything about it. He then told her they should head back inside. It was getting cold, and he didn't think it was safe.

He reached over and gently helped her up. Together, they walked back inside. She looked at her friends, and saw that they were all enjoying themselves, and it made her want to cry. They were going to get hurt if she stayed. If anything were to happen to them, it would be her fault. She sighed and let Seth do all the talking. He led her to their table.

While they sat there, she looked at her friends, and saw them at their happiest. It brought tears into her eyes. She was about to wipe them when Seth grabbed her hand. She looked at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back, a sad smile.

She liked him, she did, but she didn't know if she should do anything about it. She turned back, and watched her friends.

**Naked**

Emma was the first to wake up. Saraya was making coffee when the blond Australian walked in. The Brit smiled and welcomed her. She placed the coffee in front of her friend.

"What happened?" Emma asked, as she rubbed her temple. She looked confused, not sure what had happened the night before.

Saraya smirked. She was going to have fun with Emma, and she was going to enjoy it. She pouted when Emma looked at her. "You don't remember?"

Emma's eyes widened. She shook her head frantically. "Remember what? What did I do?"

"You tried to invite Dean to your room, you know, because you were being frisky and all. But he was decent enough to know you were shitfaced. So he said no and left, but he said he would call you in the morning. You were all sad and stuff, so I thought I would hang out with you. One thing led to another, and we ended up in your bed naked," Saraya lied, smiling softly.

She almost laughed when she saw Emma's eyes pop out of her face. "B-but, I woke up with clothes!"

"You were all cute and cold. So I dressed you up," Saraya continued. Before Emma could say something else, Summer and AJ both entered the small kitchen. Saraya went to get them coffee.

"Why does Emma look like she is going to pass out?" Summer asked. Saraya walked back to the table with two coffees. She placed them in front of the two women. She then sat down and smiled at Emma.

"I'm just telling her about last night," Saraya answered, as she looked at the three women, who each had a hang over.

"What happened last night? I don't ever remember drinking that much. I just remember tiny pieces," AJ complained, as she started to drink her coffee.

"Well you know the usual. AJ, you were all over Phillip. Emma was all over Dean, and slept with me. Summer was sucking Roman's face off."

"What!" The two women shouted, as she looked at Saraya.

The raven-haired Brit bit her lip to keep from laughing. Their faces were the funniest things she had ever seen.

"Repeat that again, please," Summer asked, shock all over her face.

"You were making out with Roman," Saraya answered, tilting her head to the side.

"No Paige, the other thing, before that," AJ demanded.

"Emma was over Dean?" Saraya asked, enjoying the moment.

"No! After that you idiot!" Summer snapped, glaring at the younger woman.

"Oh, that, why didn't you just say that," Saraya told them, as innocently as possible. She then smiled at Emma, who was red in the face. "Emma and I slept together in her room. It was nice. I liked it. Although, I would have wished that you were sober, as it was my first time and all."

Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Saraya stood up and let the news sink in. She went to open it. On the other side were the four men. Phillip had a bag.

"We bring treats," he said, as he held it up. Saraya yanked it from them and walked to the kitchen. She looked inside and pulled out the one she wanted. She placed the bag on the table and let her roommates get what they wanted. She sat down.

She felt someone watching her. She looked up and her eyes connected with Seth's.

"I'll be back. I need to speak to Seth, alone," she announced. She headed to her room, with her dual haired crush behind her

Seth sat down on her bed and looked around. He grabbed the frame that was on Saraya's nightstand. Saraya pulled it from him and placed it back. She didn't like anyone touching it. She then moved to sit down next to him.

"You can't tell anyone about what you saw last night," she whispered, while she looked at her hands. She could feel him staring at her. She knew he was staring at her, but she didn't want to look. She didn't want to look at him. She knew if she did, she might tell him everything, but she couldn't.

"What happened to the bruises?" Seth asked, as he gently touched her neck.

She flinched. It had caused a little pain. She told him that she had to put on make up. They had been lucky the night before. Everyone had been too drunk to see the bruises that were forming.

"Promise me Seth, you won't tell anyone about it," she pleaded, as she turned to him and looked into his eyes.

He sighed and nodded. "I promise," he whispered.

Saraya smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you."

They sat there in silence. They didn't know what else to talk about. It had been awkward, but then Seth started laughing. Saraya started laughing soon after. After that, the awkwardness disappeared and the two started talking about anything and everything.

**Naked**

It was lunchtime when the group got together again. They all decided to go out. They wanted to have a sober memory together. Once at the table, Saraya and Seth were telling everyone what happened, minus the encounter with the Wyatt family.

"I literally thought one of you were going to pass out from the lack of oxygen," Saraya said, as she laughed. Roman and Summer were blushing red, and were avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Shut up Paige. What about you and Emma?" she snapped, glaring at one of her best friends.

Saraya looked at her confused. She had forgotten about the joke she had made that morning. "What happened between us?"

AJ looked at her weirdly. The four males look at Emma, then Saraya.

"You two slept together," Summer stated. The four males were shocked. Seth was drenched in water that Dean had been drinking.

"What?!" All four exclaimed, as they looked from Emma to Saraya.

Saraya started to laugh. She laughed at all their expressions. "It didn't happen. I was just having fun with all of you. After the boys left, all three of you went to bed. I never even entered Emma's room."

"That is so mean!" Emma exclaimed, her cheeks a dark red.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'll pay the bill," Saraya offered, as she smiled at her friends. She saw all of them nod their heads. She stood up walked to the cash register. She asked for the receipt. The cashier told her it had been paid already.

"By who?" Saraya asked, confused.

"I don't know. They just asked told me to give you this note," he said, handing her a folded piece of paper.

Curious, she took it, opened it, and read it. She paled, as she read the note over and over again.

_**You'll see your family again, very soon.** _

_**-Calaway & Jacobs** _

She knew who they were. And she was scared. Mark Calaway and Glenn Jacobs. They were  _The Undertaker_ and  _Kane_. They had murdered her family along with the Wyatt family.


	5. Saraya

SARAYA was in her room, on her bed. She was rereading the note. She was afraid. She told the group that she had paid. They all up and left. They decided they wanted to go shopping, so she went with them. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. And she wanted to stay distracted for a few seconds, before she started to freak out and wonder what was happening, and how the  _Brothers_  found out that she existed so quickly. Saraya's parents had told her about Jacobs and Calaway. They had a friend that knew of them, the friend that sold them out, and he told her parents their stories.

Glenn Jacobs, also known as Kane, was the younger of the two. It was said that he was born from an affair, and when his father found out, he had burnt the place down. Jacobs was burnt, and his face was the only thing that was unharmed. He didn't find out about his brother until his adulthood, but by then he was already deranged. He had murdered, although he was never caught. He was known for wearing a mask that resembled fire. And because of the mask, he had never been caught.

His brother, Mark Calaway, known as the Undertaker, had a sort of normal childhood. His father was a mortician. Calaway had always been around the dead bodies, and they quickly fascinated him. He saw grew to want to see more dead bodies, even went as far as to kill to see them. He wasn't as psychotic as his brother, but he was still unstable.

There was more to them. She had seen it. It haunted her. And it was the worst thing she had ever seen. She never found out how they were able to do what they did. And she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Saraya placed the note on her desk, and walked to the kitchen. She had many emotions running through her. She had many things running through her head. She was trying to forget. She was trying to stay calm, but her mind kept going back to the note. It was going back to her family's murders.

She looked through the cabinets until she found out what she wanted. She was alone. Her friends decided to go watch a movie. Saraya told them she didn't want to go. She wanted to go home and sleep. They let her walk home. Seth had tried to go with her, but she didn't let him. She told him to hang out with his brother, and to get to know his future sister-in-law. Reluctantly, he agreed.

She found was she was looking for. She placed the item on the table, and went to make sure the door was closed. She didn't want anyone to enter while she was occupied. Once she made sure the only people that could enter were the people with the keys, she went back to the kitchen and sat on a chair. She reached over and grabbed the bottle of alcohol she had found. It looked new, but it had been opened before. She opened it and placed it in front of her.

She stared at the table. She thought about all she lost. She lost her home, her family, the life she could have had, her identity. She lost everything, and she couldn't get it back. She quickly wiped her tears that she had just noticed that were streaming down her face. She grabbed the bottle and started to drink as much as she can before she lost her breath.

**Naked**

She was on the verge of blacking out. She was lying down on her back on the couch. She had a drunken smile on her face, while she stared at the ceiling. It was the first time she got drunk, it was the first time she had ever drank any alcohol. She had never felt the need to get drunk, so she never did. She would just watch her friends get drunk. But things had started to get crazy. She needed to release.

Saraya turned her head when she heard the front door. She heard voices, and being in the wrong mind, she got scared. She tried to get off the couch, but she simply fell to the ground. She groaned in pain, and tried to crawl away.

"Paige?" she heard someone call. She frowned, while she tried to connect the voice with a face and name. "Paige? Are you here?"

"M'ere," she slurred, as she tried to push herself up. She looked up and saw her three roommates staring at her. She smiled at them, and then continued to stand up.

Summer and Emma rushed to help her up, and placed her on the sofa. She was giggling the whole time. She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. She had a smile on her face.

"Found it," AJ called out. Saraya looked at the kitchen, where the shorter woman was. AJ was there, with the empty bottle in her hand. She was showing them to the blondes.

"I drank dat," Saraya muttered, as she pointed at it.

"Why?" Emma asked, as she reached over to place her hand on Saraya's knee.

"Why not?" she shot back. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "This is wha' ma life led up to."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked, worry in her voice.

"M'family, gone. M'lone," she slurred, letting her head roll around. "M'sleepy."

"Go to sleep, we'll talk when you wake up," Summer whispered, as she moved Saraya so the younger woman was lying down on the couch. She quickly fell asleep.

**Naked**

Saraya felt like her head was going to split open. She groaned, when she was slowly waking up. She could feel everything come up and she opened her eyes. She rolled off the couch and ran to the bathroom, where she threw up. She felt someone pull her hair back.

"Why do people like getting drunk if they feel like  _shit_  the next morning?" Saraya asked, once she was sure she was not going to throw up again.

"Not everyone drinks like you did sweetie," Emma soothes, while she rubbed Saraya's back.

The Brit moaned, as she stood up and brushed her teeth. Emma helped her back to the couch, where the other two roommates sat. There were four cups on the small table next to the couch.

"What happened? What time is it?" Saraya questioned. She reached for her cup and held it close. She smiled at her green cup. Summer, Emma, and AJ had shown Saraya the  _Harry Potter_  series. They decided to set each girl into a different house. AJ was voted into Gryffindor, Summer was sorted into Hufflepuff, Emma was a Ravenclaw, and that left Saraya in Slytherin. They decided to buy color-coordinated things. That way, they could have their own things, and have fun with it.

Saraya looked in her Slytherin cup, and smiled when she took in the hot chocolate. She gently blew into it and took a sip. She smiled at the taste.

"You got drunk off your ass," Emma said, her accent getting stronger.

"We found you on the floor," AJ continued, "You fell from the couch."

"Paige, can you tell us about your parents? You told us that you stopped talking to them, but you can connect with them. You're barely twenty, you should have your family behind you," Summer told her, reaching over and held Saraya's hand.

"I can't," Saraya whispered, as she stared at the ground. She knew she was going to talk, her friends, her best friends weren't going to leave her alone until she talked.

"Is that why you drank last night?" Emma questioned.

"I haven't seen my family since I was sixteen," she whispered. She placed the cup on the table and leaned forward. She was trying not to break down. She was trying not to cry. She wanted to get it out. She wanted to talk, but she also didn't want to talk. She didn't want to say too much.

"Sixteen?" AJ repeated, her eyes wide. Saraya nodded.

"It's been four years."

Saraya stood up, the hangover long forgotten. The pain in her head was nowhere near as hurtful as the pain in her heart. She would do anything to have her family back. She would do anything to tell them she loved them, to tell them she missed them.

"Why haven't you talked about them before," Summer asked, her eyes following Saraya, who was pacing.

"Cause it hurts," she answered, not looking at them. She didn't want to see their pity. She didn't want to feel their love. She couldn't save her family, and she felt like she didn't deserve it.

"Paige, what happened between you and your family?" the blond Australian asked.

Saraya smiled softly. "They're not in England. They're not on this world."

"Paige—" all three started, but Saraya stopped them.

She gave them a watery smile. "I lied." She laughed humorlessly. "My parents, my brothers, my sister, they are all dead. I never fought with them."

The three women stood up. They took a step towards Saraya, but she shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" AJ asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"If I didn't say anything, then it wasn't true. I didn't want to believe it. They were all I had. They were everything," she told them, her voice cracking and her tears streaming down her face. "I didn't want them to be gone."

All three women rushed towards her and hugged her. The second they touched Saraya, she broke down and started to cry. She sobbed into their arms, while they held her.

"I want them back. I just want my family back."

**Naked**

Saraya had stopped crying. She was lying down on the couch with her head on Emma's lap and staring at the television. The other women decided to put on a movie, to get her mind off what had happened. And she was enjoying the feeling of Emma's hand running though her hair. Her mother used to do that, and she missed it.

"You know what I remember?" AJ said, after a few hours of silence. Everyone looked at her.

Emma answered, "What?"

AJ grinned. She looked at Summer before answering. "I remember someone in this room making out with my boyfriend's friend."

Emma and Saraya both smiled, as they looked at Summer. "I remember that too," the Brit added, a smirk on her face.

Summer's face got red, as she shook her head, trying to deny it. But it was no use. Saraya had seen it, and unlike the other girls, she was sober. She was in her right mind (in a way, but then again she was attacked before it happened, but no one knew that so she could deny it all she wanted but the only person who knew was Seth, but he wasn't going to say anything), and had proof.

"Do you like him?" Saraya asked, her voice full of innocence. She looked at Summer from her spot. Her eyes were wide and full of curiosity.

Summer opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"I think he likes you. I see how he looks at you. I know you guys just met and all, but I think he'll treat you right," she continued when Summer didn't say anything. "I don't see what the problem is, just ask him out."

"It's not that simple," Summer told her, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it is," the raven-haired girl said, "you like him, he likes you. It's that simple."

"But I can't ask him out!" Summer exclaimed, not denying it any longer.

"Why not? AJ asked Phillip out. And maybe you asking Roman out will cause Dean to grow some  _balls_  and ask Emma here out."

AJ burst out laughing. Emma blushed as she looked down at Saraya, and Summer just seemed to think about it.

"Dean?" Emma asked, her voice a squeak.

Saraya smiled. She nodded her head. "He's weird and all, but he does like you. And I know you like him. Seth told me when they all go out, Dean is always trying to pick up girls, but yesterday, you were the only person he paid any attention to."

"He's cute, but—"

"C'mon, they like you guys, you like them, give them a chance!"

"How about you?" AJ asked, looking at Saraya. "Seth seems to take an interest in you. Punk told me that he rarely pays any girl any attention, but he has been all over you."

Saraya shook her head. "I don't want a boyfriend."

"Why not?" the Australian asked, frowning.

"I'm not ready, and I don't know when I'll ever be. I'm not going to ask him to wait, and I don't want him to."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Summer asked, a soft look on her face.

"No," she laughed before continuing. "I've never even been kissed."

"I'm going to ask him out," Emma said, looking down at Saraya, a small smile on her face. "And if I do this Paige, you're going to help me."

Saraya nodded, a grin on her face. She sat up and turned to Summer.

She sighed. "I'll do it, too."

Saraya turned back to Emma, and saw a smile on her face. She loved all her friends, but for some reason, Emma was different. There was something about her that connected her to the Australian. And Saraya would do anything to make sure all her best friends were happy, and she would make sure Emma was never going to be hurt. She would protect the blond. Saraya moved back to her position and closed her eyes to feel Emma's fingers. She was going to protect this girl. Make sure that Emma was happy.


	6. Emma

****EMMA DASHWOOD stared at her youngest best friend. Paige was staring at her cup. She remembered finding Paige on the ground. She was pissed-drunk.

They commented on how drunk Paige was. Emma wondered if Paige was going to open up to them. She rarely did, and when she did, it was painful in a way. Summer asked about her parents. All three women wanted to know more about her past, they wanted to know about why Paige was in the states, why she didn't talk to her parents.

"I can't," Saraya whispered, as she stared at the ground. Emma wondered why. Why she couldn't talk about her parents.

Emma asked about the drinking. If that was why she had to drink. Emma had never seen Paige drunk. She never heard her talk about alcohol. So she wondered if that was why she was drinking, because she was in pain. She didn't know about the others, but she could see the pain in Paige's eyes. She could that she was hurting.

"I haven't seen my family since I was sixteen," Paige whispered. Emma's eyes widened. She couldn't think about not seeing her parents for a year, let alone four. Emma saw her parents at least twice a year. AJ and Summer saw them about six times a year. All of their parents had become friends, and saw all four girls as their daughters.

AJ commented on the age. Paige stood up and starting pacing. Emma saw her stiffen as she paced. She seemed to be fighting herself. Emma knew, she knew they were getting through to her. They were getting her to open up.

"Why haven't you talked about them before," Summer asked. Paige didn't stop pacing; she was just staring at the floor.

"Cause it hurts," she answered, not looking at them. Her voice was full of pain, and it hurt Emma. Emma could feel tears in her eyes as she saw one of her best friends try not to break down.

"Paige, what happened between you and your family?" Emma asked. She wanted to help her. She wanted to help her in any way she could. She hated what she was feeling, how  _useless_ she felt because she couldn't help Paige.

Paige smiled softly. She was still staring at the ground. "They're not in England. They're not on this world."

Emma felt her world stop. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Paige had lost her family at sixteen. No wonder she was so closed off. Emma wondered how she would be if she lost her family. Would she be as brave as Paige was?

"Paige—" all three started, but Paige stopped them.

She gave them a watery smile. "I lied." She laughed humorlessly. "My parents, my brothers, my sister, they are all dead. I never fought with them."

The three women stood up. They took a step towards Paige, but the younger woman shook her head. They all stopped and stared at her. Emma didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could say. Nothing was going to bring back her family. Nothing would take the pain Paige was feeling away.

"Why didn't you tell us?" AJ asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"If I didn't say anything, then it wasn't true. I didn't want to believe it. They were all I had. They were everything," Paige told them, her voice cracking and her tears streaming down her face. "I didn't want them to be gone."

All three women rushed towards her and hugged her. The second they touched Paige, she broke down and started to cry. She sobbed into their arms, while they held her. Emma moved Paige's head so it was on her shoulder. AJ and Summer hugged them. Emma started to stroke Paige's hair. Paige's body shook as she cried.

"I want them back. I just want my family back." Emma's heart broke. She wondered if Paige was ever going to get through it. She hoped so. She looked at Summer and AJ, and she saw that they wanted to help the Brit as much as she did. She smiled at them. The three held her as she cried, not wanting her to feel alone.

**Naked**

Emma had Paige's head on her lap. AJ told them about Summer and Roman. Paige then told Summer to ask Roman out. She talked about it was simple, and there was nothing much to it because they liked each other. Paige then brought Emma into the conversation.

He's weird and all, but he does like you. And I know you like him. Seth told me when they all go out, Dean is always trying to pick up girls, but yesterday, you were the only person he paid any attention to."

"He's cute, but—" Emma started but was cut off by Paige.

"C'mon, they like you guys, you like them, give them a chance!"

Emma really did like Dean. They had a lot in common, and they got alone well.

After thinking about, Emma agreed to go out with Dean. But if she was going down, Paige was going down with her.

**Naked**

Emma paced in her bedroom. She was thinking about what to tell Dean when she asked him out. She had never asked anyone out, and she was nervous. What if Paige read the signs wrong? What if he didn't like her? What if he was just like her ex?

"Stop over thinking it," Paige shouted from her room, which was next to Emma's. She heard Summer and AJ laugh from their rooms. Emma shook her head and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through it until she found Dean's name. She took a deep breath and pressed call.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears while she heard her phone dialing. Her breath got caught when the dialing stopped.

" _Hello? Emma?_ " she heard Dean's voice.

"H-hey," she stuttered, her face burning, and her hands shaking, hell her whole body was trembling.

Dean chuckled. " _Hi Emma._ "

"S-so, I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, go out some time?" Emma asked, her nervousness showing in her question. She closed her eyes and waited for an answer.

" _Tonight? 7 o'clock? Roman was going to ask the other blondie, and maybe we can make this a double date? And next time we can go alone?_ "

"Next time? We haven't even gone out the first time," Emma asked, confused. She frowned when she heard him laugh. "What's funny?"

" _You, being cute. I_ know _I want to go out with you again. So what do you say? Double date?_ "

Emma smiled. "I'd love to. Has he asked her yet?"

" _No. He's calling her now._ "

"I can't wait for tonight. I have to go, I'm going to hang out with Paige," Emma told him, a huge smile on her face.

" _Okay. We'll pick you guys up at seven. Have fun, and tell the kid I said hey,_ " Dean told her, before hanging up.

"So I take it he said yes?" someone asked from behind. Emma jumped and turned to the door, to see Paige looking at her with an innocent smile. Emma rolled her eyes and nodded. "Told you so."

"You're going with me. We're going shopping. I need to find the perfect outfit," Emma told the pale woman. She heard Paige groan, and it made her smile. "This was your idea. You have to deal with us. Maybe next we can get you with Seth."

Paige rolled her eyes and told her that she was going to change and left the room. Emma smiled as she looked at her closet, to see if she had something decent to wear to the date. She wanted to see what she needed to buy. Sadly, she couldn't spend all day at the mall. She still had to get ready for the date.

She smiled to herself; she had a date with Dean.

**Naked**

Paige and Emma were in the food court. Paige had bought herself food, while Emma just watched. Emma was pretty sure she was going to have dinner with Dean, and she didn't want to spoil it by eating.

"Seth likes you," Emma blurted out. Emma waited until Paige stopped chewing before smiling. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"I don't want to. I don't want to go out with him," Paige responded, looking at her food. Emma knew that she did want to go out with Seth, but she was scared. Emma had been scared to go out with anyone after her ex. She was afraid of getting hurt again.

"Why not?"

Paige shrugged, not answering. She sighed and looked at Emma.

"I-I feel like I shouldn't be happy," Paige whispered, a frown on her face.

"Paige, your parents, your family would want you to be happy," Emma whispered, as she reached over and grabbed Paige's hand.

She shrugged again. She told Emma she wasn't hungry anymore and that she wanted to go home. Emma had two hours to get ready for the date.

Emma nodded and they left the mall. Emma was feeling a few things, she was nervous for her date; she was excited and scared as well as worried for Paige.

**Naked**

Emma smiled when she saw the restaurant Dean and Roman took her and Summer to. It was pretty fancy. She looked down at her black dress and was happy she went with that. Roman walked over to Summer and took her hand and led her away. Emma watched Summer and Roman walk in front of her.

"You look beautiful," Dean whispered in her ear. Emma blushed and looked down.

"Thank you. You look handsome," she told him back, looking at him. She watched Dean smirk and nod. He offered his arm and led her into the restaurant. Once inside, Dean told the waiter his name and the waiter led them to their table.

All four sat there, looking through the menu. Once they ordered what they wanted, they all started to talk about their lives.

"I was surprised you called to ask me out," Dean said, a smile on his face.

Emma felt her face redden. She nodded. "Yeah, well I didn't want to wait too long for you to ask me out."

"I was about to call you. I had the date all set up when you called me. Roman and I were going to ask you girl out," Dean told them.

Emma groaned, and leaned her head back. "And I ruined it by asking you out."

"No," Roman answered, grinning. "He had your number ready on his phone, but he was too scared to press call. You calling him was what made him ask you out in the same time."

Emma looked at Dean, a grin on her face. "I'm happy to be here with you."

"So tell me about you," Dean said, as he leaned forward.

Emma smiled and nodded. She told him about her life, about what she did in Australia, about what she was doing in the states.

Dean never once took his eyes off of her. The only time he did, was when he was talking to Roman and Summer. Emma never thought she would fall for someone as quickly as she did with Dean. She fell for him hard, and it scared her.

"I didn't have a stable home," Dean told her, whispered. Emma could see that whatever he was going to say had a lot of significance. She knew that she was lucky enough to hear him. "I didn't do well in school. I was lucky to have met Roman and Seth. I would have dropped out if it weren't for them. My parents were screw-ups. They weren't great people, and I thought I was going to end up like them, you know? But when I left, I realized that I'm nothing like them. I want to do better with my life."

Emma nodded. "And it seems like you are."

"I am. Thanks to my friends. And it's also thanks to them that I got to meet you."

"Are you always this cheesy?" Emma asked, her cheeks red.

Dean smirked. "No. But for you, I am."

Emma grinned, as she leaned close to him. She quickly looked over at Summer and Roman and noticed their faces were inches apart.

Dean had seen her. Emma watched as Dean placed a piece of food on his spoon and launched it towards the couple. Emma and Dean laughed when Summer squeal and the food landed on Roman's cheek.

Roman glared at the younger man, who just gave him a cheeky smile. Roman rolled his eyes and looked away.

The rest of the night was like that. Emma had a great time with Dean, and was sad when the date was coming to an end. She really didn't want it to end.

**Naked**

Emma looked at Dean, who was smiling down at her. Dean leaned down and kissed Emma. She leaned into the kiss, loving every second of it.

They pulled away. "I'll take you out Friday, it'll just be you and me."

Emma grinned and nodded. "I can't wait."

Dean kissed her cheek and walked to the car. Emma and Summer, who had made out heavily with Roman as a goodbye, walked back to their apartment. It was past one in the morning. They entered quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone.

Emma turned on the light and saw a note on the counter. She opened it and read it. It was from AJ. AJ was telling the blondes that she was sleeping over at Punk's and that Paige was asleep on the couch when she left.

Emma walked to the small living room and smiled at her sleeping roommate. Paige was covered in a dark green blanket.

"She's asleep?" Summer whispered, looking at Emma from the kitchen.

Emma nodded, not wanting to say anything and wake the younger woman up. She went to the kitchen.

"Do you think she'll ever open up to us fully?" Summer asked worry in her voice.

Emma looked at the sleeping figure on the couch and shrugged. "I don't know. We were lucky she opened up this much. Maybe Seth can help. I know she said she doesn't want to date, but shouldn't she be happy?"

Summer nodded. "After everything she's been through, she should get her happy ending."

"We just got to make her notice it," Emma responded, tearing her eyes off her best friend. "Maybe Punk can help us. He can talk to Seth."

Summer nodded. "Call him in the morning. I just hope he helps her."

"Me too," Emma whispered. Summer announced she was going to bed. Emma smiled and told her she was going to keep Paige company. Emma got her blue blanket and headed to the other couch. She made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

She hoped someone would make Paige see that she deserved to be happy. She hoped Punk would talk to Seth. She would call him first thing in the morning. He was going to help, she was sure of it.


	7. Punk

 

PHILLIP BROOKS, also known as CM PUNK, was staring at his girlfriend sleep. AJ had slept over and he loved it. It wasn't just the sex, or anything of that sort, he just really loved having her around. She was fun, a little crazy, and sweet.

He met AJ one random day. They were both in a club, and some guy was hitting on her. She kept rejecting the guy, but he would always come back. Punk had seen enough, and threatened the guy. AJ seemed grateful, but ignored Punk. He didn't blame her. If he were in her shoes, he would be skeptical and ignore him too. Punk nodded at her and left. He didn't see her at all until he was leaving. AJ was out, waiting for one of her friends to pick her up. Punk didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone out there, so he told her he would wait for her.

AJ thought about it and decided to let him. They started talking, and it was as if they were old friends. They talked about anything and everything. A few minutes later, her friend, who he later found out was Summer, picked her up. AJ turned to him and asked for his number, which he gladly gave to her. For the next few days, they would just text back and forth. Then it evolved to phone calls, then they had lunch together, then, a few months later, Punk asked her out. And that was how they began.

It was a year after dating AJ, that he met her friends. The first person he met was Summer. She was something special. She threatened him the second she laid eyes on him. She told him that she would "cut off his manhood, chop it up in front of his eyes, and make him eat it" if he ever hurt AJ. Punk was scared, and slightly glad AJ had a friend that protective.

He then met Emma, who was a sweetheart. She had also threatened him, and he was more scared of her than Summer. He'd have to watch out the quiet ones. She was an air of fresh air. He had never met someone like her. She was the exact opposite of his friends, and his brother's friends, especially Dean.

He met a few of AJ's other friends, Alicia, Kaitlin, Tamina, and others. The last person he met was Paige. She was something else. She didn't talk to him for a week. He hung out with AJ and her roommates, but not once did she say anything to him. It was until a week later, when AJ had this great plan to leave the two of them alone. Paige was quiet for a few hours, before she said anything to him.

" _Is your name really Punk?_ " was the first thing she said. Punk was confused as to why, but he answered her anyways.

" _It's not. It's just a nickname_ ," Punk answered, watched her slowly nod. He thought she was going to shut him out, but that was not the last thing she asked.

" _What's your real name_?" she asked, her voice just a whisper.

Punk was silent for a second, but he told her. " _Phillip. It's Phillip Brooks_."

" _Why do people call you Punk_?" the Brit had asked him.

Punk didn't answer. He just stared at her. He shrugged.

" _There are people out there that wish they could use their real name, ya know? Like those in the witness protection program. They can only wish they could use their real name,_ " she said, sounding far away. Punk had been confused as to what she was talking about. " _I'm_ not _going to call you Punk. I'm going to call you Phillip._ "

Punk didn't know why, but it hadn't bothered him when she called him by his given name. He'd usually complain and tell the other person that they had to call him Punk, but with Paige, it didn't matter. It didn't bug him.

" _That's fine_ ," he told her. And she smiled at him. It was the first time he had seen her smile, and he was hooked. He felt what her roommates felt. He felt the need to protect her. He felt the need to make sure she was safe.

When AJ, Emma, and Summer arrived, they were shocked to see Punk and Paige fighting in the living room. Of course the three women scolded at them, but Punk and Paige didn't care. They had bonded.

**Naked**

Punk was in the kitchen. He watched as the coffee brewed. He felt someone wrap their arms around his neck. He smiled and leaned into them. He closed his eyes and felt AJ's lips on his forehead.

"I love you," she whispered, her cheek against his. He smiled.

"Marry me AJ," he muttered, his eyes opened, and a smile on his face. He felt AJ's arms move away.

She looked at him, with wide eyes. Her mouth was slightly opened. "Wh-what?"

"I love you April. You completely me. You make me happy, you make me smile. There is no one I see in my life. There is no one I'd rather spend my life with than you. Marry me. Be my wife," he whispered, a small smile on his face.

AJ nodded slowly. "Okay. Yeah, I'll marry you."

Punk shot up and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her close. "I can't wait to have you in my life. You make me a happy man."

"You make me happy too."

Punk kissed her, and AJ started to walk backwards, leading Punk back to his bedroom. He smiled into the kiss, knowing what was about to happen.

**Naked**

Seth was in his kitchen. AJ had left, wanting to know about Emma and Summer's dates. Punk had gotten a call from Emma earlier. She was wondering about Seth's feeling for Paige. Punk didn't know, but he told her he would talk to him. After that phone call, he called his stepbrother.

Seth didn't know why, Punk didn't tell him. He placed a drink in front of Seth, and stood in front of him.

"So," Punk started, looking at his brother.

"So what?" Seth asked, confused about what Punk wanted to talk about.

"I asked AJ to marry me," the older man said, wanting to get that part out of the way.

Seth sat up straighter. Punk smiled at the frown on his brother's face. He knew Seth didn't expect that to have come out of his mouth.

"What? Really?" Punk nodded. "That's great!"

Punk grinned. "I have never felt this way about anyone."

"I know. This is so great. Does anyone else know about this?"

The older man shook his head. "You're the only person I told. And if AJ told the others, I would have gotten text messages."

"Congrats man. She's lucky to have you. She loves you as much as you love her. You'll be happy together," the dual haired man said, grinning.

Punk nodded. "Talking about happiness, what's going on between you and Paige?"

Seth blushed and looked down to the table. "Nothing is going on," he muttered.

"Really? Cause if I remember correctly, you're always around her. You're always getting her attention. I know there is something going on there," Punk told Seth.

"I like her. But it's complicated. I feel like she likes me too, but she pushes me away. Like she's scared to get close to me," Seth told his brother.

Punk nodded. He understood that. "She never had a boyfriend before. She's scared of getting hurt. Her family left her, and I guess she doesn't want to be abandoned again," Punk explained, remembering his time with the young woman.

"I want to get to know her. I really do," Seth said, nodding slowly.

"I know you do. And so does Emma, Summer, and AJ. Just know, that if you really do want to get close to her, if you really do want to start something, then you have to be one hundred and ten percent in. Because if you're not, and you hurt her, you not only have Emma, Summer, and AJ to deal with, you have me. And I don't care if you're my brother, I will hurt you if you hurt her," Punk threatened his brother.

"I won't hurt her. She's special, you know?"

Punk nodded. "Yeah, I do."

**Naked**

Paige and Punk were at a mall. Punk wanted to buy AJ a ring, and had invited Paige. Just like he assumed, AJ hadn't told her roommates. He told Paige, and she congratulated him. He asked her if she wanted to pick the ring out with him, and she said yes.

"How about this one?" Paige asked, pointing to a ring on the display.

Punk walked over and looked at it. He smiled and nodded. "I love it."

Paige grinned and looked pleased. Punk walked away to talk to one of the workers. Once they were done, Punk took Paige to a restaurant.

"I'm really happy for you and AJ," Paige said, before taking a sip from her drink. "She was so happy when she got home, I just thought it was because of what you two did behind close doors. Emma and Summer were happy from their dates."

Punk nodded. He noticed that she was smiling, not as big as he hoped, but she seemed happy that her friends were happy.

"Are you happy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am," Paige said, nodding. She was staring into her cup.

"You should be happy," Punk told her, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

Paige looked at him. "I'm happy if all you guys are happy, Phillip."

"And we just want you to be happy too. You have to put yourself first," Punk told her, looking into her eyes.

"I guess," Paige whispered. Punk knew then, she didn't want to continue the conversation, and he didn't want to push her. He had gotten so far with her, and he didn't want to ruin it by making her talk.

**Naked**

Punk had gotten a message from Paige, telling him that AJ was going over to his apartment. He rubbed his palms against his jeans. He took a deep breath when he heard the doorknob jingle. After a year of dating, AJ and Punk gave each other a key from their other's apartment.

He got down on one knee and stayed there. He watched her as she walked in. She stopped and dropped her keys. Her hands flew to her mouth, as she stared at him.

"I didn't give you ring earlier. And a proposal isn't perfect without a ring. So April, will you wear this ring and promise to become my wife?"

AJ nodded slowly, and then ran to hug him. Punk wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. He took in her scent, and felt her tears fall onto his shirt.

"I love you April. I've loved you for a long time," he whispered into her ear. He pulled away and slid the ring into her finger.

"I love you too Phil. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," she whispered back. She pulled him for a kiss. Punk ran his fingers through her hair.

Punk thought about his conversation with Paige.

" _Life's funny. You can be here one second, and the next you're gone. And the people who are left behind, they are the ones that have to suffer. They have to deal with the outcome of their loved ones leaving. They have to pick up the pieces,_ " she told him.

" _Is that why you're pushing Seth away?_ " Punk asked, wanting to get through to her.

" _I don't want to get left behind, not again. And I don't want him to feel like that, ever_ ," Paige responded.

" _I love you Paige, but that's stupid. You don't want him to feel like that, but you're taking his choice away. You're just assuming, and what if it doesn't end up like that? What if he really does make you happy?_ "

She didn't answer. She just stared at her plate.

AJ told him about what Paige had done. She was the one who got Emma to go on a date with Dean, and by extension Summer and Roman. Punk just hoped Seth would make Paige happy. She deserved to be happy, and everyone who ever met her felt the same way. They all just want to protect her and make sure she's happy. And he hope she finds someone that makes her feel what he feels for AJ.


	8. Saraya

 

SARAYA watched as Emma and Summer gushed over AJ's ring. She smiled, while looking at them talking. Emma and Summer looked really excited. They just kept asking question after question. AJ answered each and every one of them, a smile on her face.

She had a small smile on her face. She reached up and touched her locket.

**Naked**

" _Raya! I'm going to get you!_ " eight-year-old Zak shouted, as he chased his six-year-old sister in the yard. Saraya was laughing. She looked back to see her brother behind her. She fell on her butt after bumping into someone.

" _Whoa there. Wouldn't want you to get hurt,_ " the person she bumped onto said, laughing. She looked up and saw Roy, her sixteen-year-old brother standing there.

" _Roy! Help me!_ " Saraya shouted, as she jumped up and ran behind her older bother. Zak stopped in front of Roy and glared at him.

" _No fair! That's cheating!_ " Zak exclaimed, pointing at the small girl. Saraya looked around Roy's legs and stuck out her tongue.

" _What's not fair?_ " fifteen-year-old Nikki asked, as she walked up to her siblings. All three of them looked at her.

" _Raya! She's hiding behind Roy!_ " Zak complained, as he closed his arms over his chest.

Nikki laughed, and Saraya grinned. She looked up at her sister. Her eyes were wide, and she was smiling at her, her teeth showing. She knew Nikki was putty in her hands. Nikki would always talk about Saraya's missing two front teeth.

" _Well Zak, you get Roy while I get little Saraya here,_ " Nikki told her younger brother.

Saraya squealed and ran away, her sister chasing after her. She could hear Nikki shouting her name. She could also hear Roy shout in pain, and Zak's laughter.

**Naked**

Saraya smiled at the memory. She would remember random things at random moments.

"Paige?" she heard someone whisper. She looked up and smiled at Emma, who was staring at her. "Are you okay?"

Saraya nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking, you know?"

Emma gave her a small smiled and nodded.

There was a knock on the door. AJ stood up and went to answer it. Saraya heard AJ laugh and tell the person to come in. The three girls in the living room saw AJ walk back, followed by Seth.

"What are you doing here?" Saraya asked, a frown on her face. She watched as he walked up to her. He looked nervous and had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Paige, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out on a date with me?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face.

Saraya opened her mouth, ready to tell him no, but she saw her friends nod. They were telling her to say yes.

"O-okay," she whispered, turning her attention back to Seth.

Seth's smile grew, and his eyes were wide. He pulled her towards him and gave her a hug. Saraya, awkwardly, wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll pick you up at six," Seth told her, as he started to walk backwards. "Dress warm. Wear comfortable shoes. And be ready for fun."

Saraya nodded as she watched him go. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was so happy about it. Once the door was closed, Emma and Summer squealed. AJ had a smile on her face. Saraya turned to her best friends the smile off her face..

"D-did you guys have anything to do with this?" Saraya asked, her voice neutral. The other girls didn't know what she was thinking, because  _she_  didn't know what she was thinking. She didn't want to go out with Seth, not after what she found out, about her family's murders. But she really did like Seth.

"No," AJ answered, looking at Saraya. The younger girl didn't believe her but she nodded.

Saraya looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was four in the afternoon. She sighed and looked at her friends. She knew she was going to regret it. "I don't know what to wear."

Summer was the first to smile. She rushed forward and pulled Saraya to her room. The other two girls followed them. Summer pushed Saraya onto the bed and the three women looked through her closet.

**Naked**

Seth was in a blue dress shirt and jeans. Saraya smiled at him because he looked handsome. He handed her some flowers he had bought. He looked at the three women that were standing away from them. He gave them a smile and nodded.

"I'll have her home by twelve," he said, smiling.

AJ glared at him. Saraya smiled, because they were acting like her parents and it was an experience she never got.

"No, you'll have her home by eleven. Not a minute later," the small woman ordered, while the blond women nodded. They were both glaring at him. Seth looked slightly scared and nodded.

"She'll be back by ten thirty. I promise."

The three girls nodded and turned to Saraya.

"Have fun," AJ started.

"But not too much fun," Summer continued, smiling at Saraya.

"And we're going to want to know everything, the good and the bad, okay?" Emma finished it.

Saraya nodded, not sure what to say. She turned to Seth, "Ready to go?"

Seth nodded and held out his elbow for her. She blushed and took it. She led him lead her to his car. She just hoped the date was going to end well.

**Naked**

"C'mon! That's cheating!" Seth shouted, as he glared at the bottles.

Saraya was grinning. She liked seeing him so out of his zone. He looked flustered, he looked annoyed, he looked mad, he looked  _hot_.

"Want me to try?" Saraya asked, walking to stand next to him.

Seth sighed and placed the beanbag in her hand. She moved to stand across it. She closed her eyes and through the beanbag. She opened them and jumped when she saw that all three bottles were off the small table.

Seth wrapped his hands around her middle and picked her up. "You did it!"

Saraya nodded, and then told the guy across the counter, which stuffed animal she wanted. She picked the beagle that was more than half as big as she was.

She gave the dog to Seth. "Thank you," he said, as he held the stuff bear close.

They started to walk around, looking for a place to eat.

"You know, any other guy would be annoyed that a girl got him a stuffed animal," she told him.

He shrugged. "I'm not like any other man then. I believe that girls should win their man prizes too, not just guys."

"Their man? Does that mean you're my man?"

Seth placed his face in front of hers. "Only if you want me to be."

Saraya smiled and kissed his cheek. "We'll see."

**Naked**

Saraya looked at Seth. "I've never seen a date like this before."

"What do you mean?"

"As a first date,  _I_  win  _you_  a prize. Then we ride the same ride until one of us pukes, which was awesome and I told you I was going to win. Then we get dinner, through a drive-thru. And we finish it by waiting in you car, on top of the hill," she explained.

Seth shrugged. "I wanted this to be memorable. And I did  _not_  throw up."

"I've never been on a date before. I've never had a boyfriend. Hell, I've never been kissed. This is something I will always remember," she told him, giving him a soft smile.

She was happy this was her first date. She would always remember the day. She looked at the time, it was different, it was unique. And she loved it.

"So what are going to name him?" Seth asked, nodding towards the huge bear in the back seat. As a joke, both the bear and the dog had their seat belts on.

"I don't know. What should I name him?" Saraya asked, looking at Seth.

"I always liked the name Colby," he said, looking at the bear.

Saraya grinned and nodded. "Colby Knight."

"So you're turn. What do I name her?" Seth asked, as he started to put the trash away.

Saraya thought for a second, then she got an idea. "Saraya."

Seth looked at her and smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

The Brit nodded. "It is."

Seth looked at the stuffed animal. "Saraya Rollins."

Those two words caused Saraya's heart to beat in her ears. She smiled at him and looked down, not wanting him to see her tears.

**Naked**

"Why are we here?" the Brit asked, looking around. They were in Hollywood.

"Just wanted to walk with you. And you don't live far, so your  _mothers_  won't kill me," he told her, a smile on his face.

"They might just because," she told him, laughing.

Seth laughed with her. They walked in silence for a while. Saraya enjoyed it. She enjoyed her time with Seth. He was the perfect guy. He was someone she would be proud to bring home.

She looked down and slowly reached for his hand. She intertwined their fingers together smiled up at him. His eyes shone and he smiled back.

"So does this mean I'm your man?" he asked, letting their hands swing in-between them.

Saraya nodded. "I guess so."

They were looking at each other, they didn't notice two people in front of them. They crashed into them.

"Sorry," Seth told them, but Saraya couldn't talk.

In front of them were the two men she was afraid of. In front of her, in regular, tourists clothing, were The Undertaker and Kane. They looked at Seth, and then at Saraya.

Saraya felt sick. She felt lightheaded. She didn't know what to do. She tightened her grip. Seth looked at her, but she didn't answer.

"No, it's our bad," Kane said, looking at Seth.

The shorter man nodded. He started to walk away, pulling Saraya behind him. She looked back and both Glenn and Mark were staring at her. Both had smirks on their faces.

"Are you okay Paige?" Seth asked, when they were out of the line of sight.

Saraya took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. They just scared me for a second."

Seth nodded. "They looked scary. But don't worry, I'll protect you."

Seth looked at his watched and smiled. "It's time to get you home."

The twenty year old nodded. She wasn't able to shake off the stares. And they scared her.

**Naked**

Seth placed  _Colby_  on the ground. He looked at Saraya. "I hope you had fun today."

Saraya nodded. "It was the best time I've had in a long time. I had a lot of fun today."

"I'm glad," he whispered, looking into her brown eyes. Saraya leaned up and placed her lips against his. She pulled back and reached for the doorknob. She knew it was unlocked. She knew that her three roommates were waiting. "Goodnight Paige. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Seth," she whispered. She grabbed Colby and walked into the apartment.

Her eyes were wide as she started at her three roommates. They looked angry, although she knew they weren't. She looked at the time and almost laughed. It was ten thirty-one.

"He said ten thirty," AJ said, her voice full of faux anger.

Saraya laughed. "It's just one minute. And it was my fault," she told them, placing the bear against the wall.

"Did you have fun?" Emma asked, pulling Saraya to the kitchen.

The youngest roommate nodded. "I had the best time. He was sweet. Nothing was awkward, and we won each other stuffed animals."

"I'm glad you had a great time. It's still early. Want to tell us what you guys did?" Summer asked.

Saraya nodded and started to tell them everything.

**Naked**

Saraya placed Colby next to her bed. She sat down on her bed and with big smile on her face. She had the best day of her life. But then she remembered seeing The Undertaker and Kane. And it seemed like they knew she was thinking about them because her phone made a sound, letting her know she got an email.

The sender was unrecognizable. She was scared, but she opened it.

_**You've grown up to be a beautiful woman. Your parents would be so proud. Lucky for you, you'll see them soon. Maybe your new friends will join you. Wouldn't that be fun? So Baby Bevis, or is it Knight now? Are you ready to have fun? Because the Authority wants you. And when we are given a job, WE FINISH IT. So get ready to see again, because we're going to be the lost people you ever see.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Calaway and Jacobs** _

Saraya couldn't breath. She was afraid of something like that happening. She was afraid of being targeted. She was afraid, period. She placed her phone down. She placed her head back and stared at the ceiling. She wondered if she should tell her friends. If she should run away. Maybe she should, and change her name. She couldn't think a new name. Maybe she could combine them. She shook her head and sat up.

She couldn't run away. Her family died for her. She had to fight for them. Maybe she could beat them. Maybe she found out the secret they were keeping, she could beat them.

She looked at the door. Her roommates were out there. Emma and Summer, who found men who liked them just as much as they deserved. AJ, who just engaged to her long-term boyfriend. She had to fight for them. She had to try for them She had to do whatever she could. They deserved it. She was going to fight for them. So they could have their happily ever after. They all deserved it. And Saraya promised herself AJ was going to have her wedding, even if she couldn't be there for it.

 


	9. AJ

 

AJ LEE, Emma, and Summer were waiting behind the door. They could hear whispers outside. They were waiting for Paige to enter the house. AJ saw Summer shoot the clock a look. AJ smiled, because one of the hands was getting closer to the six. In a couple of seconds, the three girls will have a reason to go out and get the younger girl.

AJ turned to the door when she saw that Paige was entering. The pale girl entered and. She looked at her three roommates, her eyes wide.

"He said ten thirty," AJ told the Brit, with a frown on her face. But she wasn't really mad, she was actually excited. It was Paige's first date, and it like seeing a younger sibling going on a date. The protective nature was stronger. But seeing the happy look on Paige's face made her happy as well.

Paige just laughed at the comment. "It's just one minute. And it was my fault." She placed a huge stuffed animal on the ground. It was a huge stuffed dog.

AJ's eyes stayed on the bear for a second later. She was so sure the bear was almost as big as she was. It freaked her out a bit. She felt like the bear could eat her alive.

"Did you have fun?" Emma asked. She grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. AJ and Summer followed them.

Paige nodded, as she moved to sit on the table. The other three girls sat around, and all turned to the younger girl. "I had the best time. He was sweet. Nothing was awkward, and we won each other stuffed animals."

AJ couldn't help but smile at the look on Paige's face. AJ couldn't remember seeing her so happy before.

"I'm glad you had a great time. It's still early. Want to tell us what you guys did?" Summer asked.

Paige nodded and told them everything. She told him about the carnival. She told them about winning Saraya (Emma and Summer gushed over the name). She then told them about how Seth won her Colby (again the blondes gushed). Then about them riding the roller-coaster until Seth  _almost_  threw up. They went out for dinner, but ate in the car.

"How is that good? It's your first date. Eating in a car is not first date material," Summer commented, a confused frown on her face.

Paige shook her head. "I liked it. It was different. It was something I liked. And it was perfect to me."

AJ nodded. She knew that everyone saw it different. Paige didn't want to make a big deal over it, and Summer did. Emma and AJ were in-between.

"Continue please," Emma told her.

Paige told them about how Seth took her to Hollywood and how they ended their date. "It wasn't like how AJ kisses Phillip, or how Summer and Roman are. It was innocent, and nice."

"We don't want to see you kiss anyone like we kiss our guys," Summer ordered, a serious look on her face.

Paige smiled them. But her smile wasn't fully there.

AJ frowned. She could see that something was bothering her. She could see that something had happened during that last part. She looked over and noticed that she wasn't the only one. Emma also had a confused look on her face, although she hid it behind a smile.

Paige told them that she was tired and she was going to bed. Summer was also going to bed. It left Emma and AJ alone.

"You saw that too, right?" Emma asked, turning her attention back to AJ.

The older woman nodded. "Something happened."

"She's not going to tell us," Emma told her. She sighed and looked at Paige's door.

"Maybe not now. But we just have to wait," AJ told her, standing up.

Emma nodded and then turned to go towards her room. AJ walked to hers. She looked down when she felt her phone vibrate. She smiled when she saw that she got two messages. She opened the first one. It was from Seth.

_**Thanks for helping me plan. I'm sure she told you she loved it. I'll pay you back for today.** _

AJ shook her head. None of the other girls knew that she had something to do with the date. She opened the other one. It was from her fiancé, Punk. The word brought a smile to her face.

_**Hey babe. Thank you for helping Seth. Have a goodnight. I love you and can't wait to officially call you mine.** _

AJ smiled and quickly sent out quick replies.

_**No problem. Paige was happy, that's all the thanks I need.** _

_**I love you. Enjoy your day with your brother tomorrow. And I can't wait to become the official Ms. Phillip Brookes. Goodnight.** _

She placed the phone on her nightstand and went to bed.

**Naked**

"What are we doing today?" Emma asked, when all four girls were in the kitchen. She had cooked breakfast for everyone and they were all setting up plans for the day.

"I got nothing going on today," Summer told them. AJ nodded. Punk was going to spend the day with Seth. Paige looked at the three girls.

AJ saw that she looked conflicted. Like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say. AJ looked at her two blonde friends and noticed that they had noticed it too.

"I-I wanted to talk to you guys. I want you to-to know about my family," she whispered, looking at the table. Emma was the first to smile.

"Whenever you're ready. We're here for you," she told the younger girl. Paige looked up and smiled.

"I want to. It's time you guys knew about them. About my life back then."

AJ nodded. "After breakfast."

Paige smiled and started to eat, followed by the others.

**Naked**

Paige closed her eyes. "I was the youngest. My brother,  _Roy_ , he was ten years older than me. He was big and scary, but he loved playing with me." Paige let out a laugh, lost in a memory. AJ wondered how much it hurt to think of her family. "I had everyone at the palm of my hand. Zak, he was two years older than me. We were closer. I grew up with him. And then there was Nikki, she was nine years older than me. You guys remind me of one of them."

"Who do I remember you of?" Summer asked, a grin on her face. AJ nodded, wanting to know who she was to Paige.

"Nikki. She was always protecting us, like my second mother," Paige answered, a faraway look.

"And me?" Emma asked, a small smile on her face. She looked excited that she was getting to know Paige better, they all were.

"Zak. He was a total goofball. And you know, he was closer by age with me. And AJ, you remind me of Roy. He was also a goof, but he was very protective of my family. You're fun, but you're scary."

AJ grinned at the response. She knew she was scary. "We're your family," she told the younger girl, who looked happy but sad at the same time.

"We are here for each other," Summer added, a smile on her face.

Emma nodded.

Paige then continued to tell them a story, of when she was six, and she was playing a game with Zak. And how Roy and Nikki got involved.

AJ noticed a locket around her neck. She never saw it before. But she saw that every time Paige got a faraway look on her face, she would touch the locket.

"Do you have a picture in there?" she asked, watching as Paige gripped the locket. She nodded and took it off. She handed it to them with a small smile.

AJ took it and opened it. She smiled when she saw the family of six on there. Paige was in the middle of course.

They gave it back and Paige quickly put it on. She held it in her hand. "It's one of the only things I have left. It was my mum's."

"Let's go out to eat for lunch, my treat," Emma said, standing up. The other three girls looked at the clock, shocked when they saw that it was lunchtime. Time had passed quickly.

**Naked**

AJ laughed when Summer told them about an ex-boyfriend. He had forgotten about her birthday, so as revenge, when she received tickets for his favorite team, she took his brother. When he asked her about it, she told him that she forgot.

"Really? Good way to get revenge with. If Punk ever forgets anything, I can use Seth."

In front of her, Paige turned red. She muttered something, that no one heard. "Talk louder sweetheart," Summer told her.

Paige looked away, but Emma laughed. AJ assumed it took a while but the younger blonde put together what Paige had said. Once she stopped laughing, she told them what the blonde had said, "She said not if it takes time from her and Seth."

It made the other girls laugh as well. Paige blushed even more.

"Don't worry. As long as Punk remembers things, I won't need Seth for anything."

Paige placed her head on the table and nodded her head. Emma patted her head.

"So how are things with Dean?" AJ asked, the Australian taking the attention from the blushing twenty year old.

Emma smiled. "He's really sweet to me. He's  _nothing_  like Sami. I know Sami loved me, but he didn't love me enough. But with Dean, it's like I'm the only one he sees. He makes me feel special."

Sami Zayn was Emma's eccentric boyfriend. They dated for seven months. But his eyes were always wandering. He wasn't into the relationship like Emma was. On the seventh month anniversary, Emma went to visit him and she found him in bed with a girl she did not like, Sasha Banks.

After finding out about the cheating, AJ went to visit him and kicked him in-between his legs. She threatened him. She told him that he was going to stay away from Emma, and he was never to talk to her again. While holding himself, he nodded. AJ left, and no one saw him again. AJ never told Emma what she did. For days, Emma was heartbroken, and worried that she would see Sami.

"Sami is a dick," Summer said, glaring the table. AJ nodded her head, agreeing. Paige just sat there, listening and watching. Sami was out of their lives before they met Paige. She didn't know much, just the basics.

"Dean, he's something. He balances out my crazy," Emma said.

"But you just met him," Paige said, frowning. She looked confused.

"That doesn't matter. How does Seth make up feel?"

Paige looked away for a second. She turned her eyes back to Emma and nodded. "He makes me feel like my crappy past doesn't matter."

"See, you can connect with someone in a day," Emma said, smiling.

"Roman is the same with me," Summer said, a goofy smile on her face.

AJ grinned. She noticed something behind Paige. She saw a guy staring at them. He had a long beard and longish hair. He was wearing a black shirt with a male flowery-buttoned shirt.

Summer called AJ's name. The shorter girl looked at the older blond. "Sorry, what?"

"What were you looking at?" Summer asked, frowning.

"That guy over there, he's been staring at us for a while."

All the girls turned to look. The guy grinned. He winked at them.

"He's just a perv," Summer said, a look of disgust in her face.

Emma nodded. "We're just too hot."

AJ and Summer laughed. AJ frowned when she noticed that Paige was quiet.

"Paige?"

The Brit looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

Paige nodded. "It's creepy."

"It happens sweetie. Some men, and women, are just creeps. No need to worry about that."

Paige nodded. She looked back one last time, before starting up a random conversation with Emma.

AJ looked at the guy, then decided to ignore him.

The girls spent the day just telling stories and talking about family. They talked about AJ and Punk's wedding.

**Naked**

AJ stared at the ceiling. In her hand was Punk's. They had been talking about the wedding and what was to come. AJ had a smile on her face. "I just want it to be our families and friends. And their dates."

Punk looked over and frowned. "My friends are dating your friends."

That caused AJ to laugh. "I guess it's going to be a small wedding. I don't mind, do you?"

Punk shook his head. "No, as long as you are becoming my wife, I don't care who's there."

AJ looked at him and giggled. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he responded. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes. AJ smiled, closing her eyes. She get closer to him.

But as she tried to sleep, she can't get the image of the man she saw earlier out of her head. She wondered why, and who the guy could be.


	10. Bray

 

BRAY WYATT felt anger for the first time in his life. He had never felt the emotion in his life. He had never been mad. But he was angry. He wanted revenge. He wanted vengeance.

He waited. He had been keeping tabs on  _Baby Bevis_  as he, his brothers, and his employers called the girl. They didn't care for her name, they just cared for her bloodline.

She was walking home from her job. She was smiling down at her phone. She looked around, waiting for the light to change so she could cross the street. It was late, and not many people were out. Bray took the moment, as walked towards her. He stopped in front of her. The fear in her eyes brought a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Baby Bevis asked, glaring at the Bray, but it just made him happy. He fed off her fear.

"Revenge," he whispered, looking into her eyes. He could see her confusion.

"Revenge? If anyone should get revenge, it should be  _me_ ," she snarled. Her fists clenching at her sides. He could see her tense.

"Because of  _you_ , my brother is dead," Bray told her, glaring at her. His parents were out of his life when he was young. So he took it upon himself to raise his baby brother, but the state found out. They separated the brother. Bray was adopted into the Wyatt family, while the Dallas family took his brother. He still had contact with him. His brother,  _Bo Dallas_ , looked up to him. He worked for him when hunting the Bevis family.

" _Good_ , he deserved to die. He's the reason  _my_  family is dead. I wish I had killed him," Bevis snapped, taking a step towards him.

"Don't talk to me like that you little  _bitch_ ," he told her, his voice threatening. He had orders. His employers had told him how they wanted her to die, but that didn't mean he couldn't scare her. It didn't mean he couldn't hurt her. He reached towards her and grabbed her arm. He tightened his grip.

"Let me go," Bevis told him, her voice laced with fear. She tried to pull away, but it only made Bray to hold on tighter.

"Hey! Let her go!" he heard someone shout. Bray quickly looked over and noticed that it was the boyfriend of one of her friends. He turned to Bevis, and pulled her body closer to his.

"I will make you pay for my brother's death. You will wish you had died along with your family," he told her. He pushed her back and smiled when he saw that she landed hard on the ground.

He walked backwards and shot her a wink. He turned around and walked away.

**Naked**

Bray with his brothers, partners, and employers. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan sat on either side of him. He met both men in the system. Each were messed up in their own way. Erick had been abused, and made to be submissive. It made it easier for Bray to manipulate him. Luke had enjoyed causing pain. He had seen it from his father, who would hurt her in front of him, and even let him join.

Hunter Helmsley and his wife Stephanie were the ones that wanted the power. They were the ones to find out about the Bevis family, the legend of their family. They were the ones to start the hunt. The McMahon and Bevis families were at war for years. Their lines had finally come to a stand still, with just two families left.

They had hired Glenn Jacobs,  _Kane_ , and Mark Calaway,  _the Undertaker_ , to kill the extended family. They hired Bray to keep tabs on the main Bevis family, and Bray got Bo to become a friend. To get within the family.

After it was only the family of five (six but no one knew about it) the five people went to the attack. They each murdered someone in the family.

But Stephanie and Hunter did not get the powers. It was said that when one died, the rest of the family gained the powers. They became stronger, but without the right training, it was uncontrollable. It became dangerous. But it the whole line was dead, if there was no one left, the powers would be sucked away into the earth, and can be extracted by another family. Hunter and Stephanie weren't able to do it, letting them know what there was another Bevis out there. Which led to Bo's punishment.

Bo didn't tell them about Ian's youngest daughter. He didn't know. But Hunter and Stephanie didn't care. Their plan was foolproof, but Bo had ruined it because he did not get all the information that was needed.

" _You are going to pay for causing us this power,_ " Stephanie snarled, while Hunter held Bo. Bo had tried to run, he had tried to get away, but Hunter's grip tightened.

" _He didn't tell me. Th-they never talked,_ " Bo said, begging for his life. He had tears in his eyes. He was shaking his head. Bray's heart was breaking, while he watched his baby brother beg for his life.

" _That was your job!_ " Stephanie shouted, slapping him. She looked at her husband and nodded. Hunter dropped him to the ground and turned to the Undertaker.

" _Finish it_ ," he ordered, and the couple walked out of the room.

Bo shouted, he begged, but no one listened. The Undertaker just walked towards Bo, who crawled backwards away from him. It just made the Undertaker smile. He placed his hand over Bo's chest. The taller man whispered a few words and then walked away. Kane left with him. Bray rushed to his brother. He pulled him towards him and looked into his eyes. He knew then, Bo was gone. He was a goner.

Bray didn't know what Undertaker said, but he knew what the Deadman did. Mark Calaway was able to do things, demonic things. He was able to make people kill themselves. They would see things, things they fear, things that hurt them. It would last hours, it could last days, it could last  _seconds_. But no matter what, the person dies. They had no way to get around it. Their time was up the second Mark casted the spell.

Bray could only hold his brother while he lived through his nightmare. It took three hours, before Bo stopped putting a fight and died. It was that moment he promised to get revenge, to make the girl pay for what she caused.

It had taken four years, but they had found her. They had watched her months before their confrontation in the club. They were studying her. They knew that she knew nothing about the powers she held. They knew that she had not unlocked them. They just didn't know how she was able to unlock them. They didn't know what she had to do, but they knew they had to work fast.

They studied her friends. There was April Mendez, from Union City, New Jersey. There was Summer Rae from Manhasset, New York. And as well as Emma Dashwood from Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. They found their families, and kept tabs on the families in case they needed it. They were ready for anything.

Bray looked at the people around him. They were setting up a plan, a plan to take down their toughest challenge. Although the girl knew nothing about her powers, she was good as escaping. Bray smiled, that was where her family failed. They left he girl defenseless. They left her to die, and she would never find out why she was hunted, why she was going to die. He was going to enjoy it.

He nodded when he heard what his part was going to be. The ceremony was going to be near. The Authority, as Hunter and Stephanie liked to call themselves, were going to get their powers, and everyone was going to be happy. Bray would finish his job, and avenge his brother. The  _bitch_  was not going to get away again.

**Naked**

_Paige_ , as her friends called her, although he did find out her real name,  _Saraya_ , was laughing at something her boy toy was saying. Both of them were in a car. It seemed like  _Seth Rollins_ was teaching her how to drive.

Bray could have ended their lives right then and there, but if he did, Hunter and Stephanie would not be ready to get the power. They would be angry, and  _he_  would have to pay. Glaring at the girl, he took a deep breath.

He remembered when he first set eyes on her. She was beautiful. He almost wished he didn't have to kill her, just extract the powers. He would have kept her like a pet. He always wondered where she was when her family was killed. He smiled while he thought about her family. It was his favorite job. Each one of them, Bray, Mark, Glenn, Erick, and Luke, got a member of her family, with the exception of her.

Then he remembered something, something that he thought nothing of before. She was there. She watched her family. That brought a smile on his face. She had suffered. She had seen her family be killed one-by-one, while she did nothing. It must have killed her. But he wondered why she didn't seem affected. She must have dealt with it before, or at least kept it hidden.

Bray looked at Paige and Seth, and watched them as they gently kissed each other.

"The boy will die in place of my brother," Bray whispered, as he looked at the young couple. Bray turned on his car and left. He was supposed to meet with his brothers and partners soon.

**Naked**

Erick, Luke, Mark, and Glenn were waiting for him when he arrived. He gave them a smile and sat down.

"Did you find the place?" Bray asked, looking at Luke, who was in charge of the finding the place they were going to do the sacrifice.

"A barn not too far from here. We can scare them there," he said, his eyes vacant. He turned his whole head just to look at his leader.

"So it's set, we are taking all her friends?" Bray asked, looking at Glenn, the only sane one, and that was saying something.

"They're all connected to her. They must all pay for that. And we have to show her that running from was a bad idea. She should have died in that house," Glenn said, his voice full of anger. Bray smiled when he saw the fire in his eyes.

"I can curse her, soon. She won't have long," Mark added, "it will cause her to go to the barn. It won't be enough to kill her, but we will have control over her."

"This is brilliant," Bray said, grinning as the plan seemed to be working.

Saraya was going to suffer, and he was going to enjoy every second of. Soon she would no longer exist, and the seven people she connected with were going to suffer with her. The Authority was going to kill them, and their deaths would be in her hands.

"When?" Erick asked, behind his sheep masked. He was a man of few words. He was rarely without the mask, and no one said anything because they were too scared. Many people stayed away from the group.

"One week," Bray said, a sadistic smile on his face. "This is going to be better than her family's hunt. This has been four years long overdue."

The group nodded and dispersed. They went to set their plan in motion. Bray decided to go Paige-watching. He was going to make sure she saw him around. It was the only way to make her suffer without touching her. She would never know when he was going to attack. And she was going to spend the next few days worried, and it was going to be fun. Maybe, he would start with the boy toy. He would be the first go.

_Watch out Seth Rollins, I may come for you first._


	11. Seth

 

SETH smiled when the door opened. His smile partially shrunk when he noticed it wasn't Paige who answered. He handed Emma the food he had bought for the girls and followed her inside. Emma told him that Paige was asleep on the couch. She told him that the younger girl had been having nightmares, and that she hadn't been sleeping well. She had gotten the month off from work after she almost fell off a ladder. Her boss had been worried by the circles around the Brit's eyes and told her to take the month off to rest. Paige never took a vacation, and her boss thought it was time for her to take one. It would be paid, and she had to go.

Seth asked about AJ and Summer, and Emma told him that they were working. The Aussie went to the kitchen to take the sleeping girl food. She told Seth to wake her up.

Seth smiled as he headed to the couch and stared at the sleeping girl. Paige seemed even more peaceful then ever. Seth almost didn't want to wake her up, but he saw Emma walking towards them with food.

Grinning, Seth leaned down and gently kissed Paige. It woke her up. She shot up while he was pulling away, slamming her forehead against his lip. He groaned as he held his bleeding lip. Paige groaned, it had hurt her as well.

Emma laughed when she saw them. She placed the food on the small coffee table and left to get the two ice.

"You have a hard head," Seth told her, smiling at her.

Paige shook his head. "Sorry," she whispered.

Seth shook his head and sat down next to her. Emma returned and handed each a bag of ice. Seth quickly placed it against his bottom lip and sighed in relief.

"What were you dreaming about?" Emma asked, while looking into the bag and separating it between the three.

Paige shrugged. She poked at the ice on her lap. "I-I don't really know. It's like I'm in this farm, and there is someone chasing me. They are trying to make me go into a barn, but there are people screaming in the barn."

Seth frowned, not really sure what to say. The barn seemed scary, and he was sad that Paige had been dreaming about it. He had noticed that she seemed tired and sleepy a lot of the time. They had been dating for a month.

The three quietly ate. Seth had a hard time, from his busted lip, but he was hungry. It didn't stop him from eating. Halfway through the food, there was a knock on the door. Emma grinned as she went to get it. Dean followed her back inside the apartment.

"Hey," he said, smiling at his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss that was not meant to have an audience. Paige blushed and looked away, while Seth grinned at his girlfriend.

Dean joined them and stole some of the group's food. He chewed while smiling at them. Seth saw the look he gave Paige when she nor Emma were looking. Seth knew why.

A few days before, he had seen someone push Paige down. He was scared for a second, because like everyone else, he also felt the need to take care of her. He and Paige clicked in some weird way. Both and AJ had some craziness that went together. Those three were similar in some way. The same was with Summer, Emma, and Seth's protective natures. Roman and Punk had some maturity that the others lacked, not that they cared.

But seeing some guy manhandle his friend had spooked him. Paige had scraped her palms, and Dean helped clean the scratches. He took her home and told her roommates what had happened. He then told Seth. Dean told him that he had wanted to go after the guy, but he needed to make sure Paige was okay.

Seth, and the other girls asked if he saw the man, but Dean hadn't. He said it was too dark. After that day, Paige was never let out after dark, alone.

Seth shot Dean a smile. The older of the two rolled his eyes and moved towards Emma. He started to poke fun at random things, causing the two to have small but cute arguments.

Seth turned to Paige, who seemed to be done eating and told her if she wanted to head to her room. She nodded and both went to her room.

Seth sat on her bed while she used him as a pillow.

"Tell me a story," Paige whispered, half asleep.

"There once was a boy, who wanted to go on a journey. When he was ten, he went to the scientist from his town and asked for his partner. But the scientist told him that he was late, and he didn't have anymore left. The boy was sad, so the scientist told him that he had one left," Seth whispered, feeling sleepy himself. "The scientist gave him a partner, and together they left. But the small creature he was given wouldn't listen to him. But when the creature saw how much the boy cared for him, the creature decided to trust him. And together, they had the biggest memories anyone could ever have."

"You stole that," Paige said, on the verge of sleep, "that's Pokémon."

Seth grinned and stroked her hair. "Yes it is." He yawned and closed his eyes. Soon, both fell asleep.

**Naked**

Seth woke up first. Paige was still using him as a pillow. Not wanting to wake her up, he decided to just lie there. He looked to his right and saw a picture of Paige and her family.

Two weeks after dating, Paige and Seth talked about their families. Seth told her about how his father had died from a car accident when he was seven. His mother remarried two years later, to Punk's father. Seth didn't want to change his last name, because it was the last thing he had from his father. He told her about how he hated Punk in the beginning. But after a few years, both began to act like brothers.

In-turn, Paige told him about her family. That they moved around a lot. She told him stories about the trouble she caused with her second eldest brother. She told him about her last birthday with them. She also told him that they had been killed when she was sixteen. She told him that it had taken her two years to tell her roommates about it.

"You're thinking to much," Paige muttered, her eyes still closed. Seth could see her from the mirror in front of her.

"Well, you sleep too much," Seth shot back, shooting her smile.

"Well, I'm awake now," Paige said, sitting up and moved next to him.

"So let's talk," he told her. He pulled her so she was leaning against him.

"If you could be any Pokémon, who would you be?" Paige asked, taking his palm and tracing over the lines.

"That's hard. But if I could be any Pokémon, I would be Entei, he can make your dreams come true, and I want to do that for you," Seth answered, earning himself a kiss on his lips.

Paige moved so she could be straddling his lap. "You're really sweet, you know that right?"

"So I've been told," he whispered.

"I'm lucky to have you as my first boyfriend," she told him, leaning close to him. Her last two words were muffled when she kissed him.

She giggled when he turned them so he was hovering over her. "I plan to be your last boyfriend," he said against her lips.

"And if you're not?" Paige asked, when he pulled away go get air into his lungs.

Seth shot her a smirk. For a second she was scared. "I do this." He started to tickle her. Her laughter was music in his ears.

"Stop!" she shouted, laughing her head off.

The door opened and Paige's roommates were standing there. They had grins on their faces while they watched the young couple.

Seth stopped tickling her and looked at his watch. His eyes widened, it was half past six. He had made plans with Dean and Roman.

"I have to go, I'll call you tonight," he told his girlfriend as he quickly placed a kissed on her lips. She smiled at him. He got his stuff, told her roommates bye, and left.

**Naked**

"Sorry I'm late!" he shouted, while he rushed to Dean's basement. He placed the beer he had bought, on the table in front of them.

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. He pressed play on his television and let the football game continue. They didn't really watch the game, they just used it to talk. As much as it was girl-like, they talked about their lives, advice and such.

"Have you taken it to the next level?" Dean asked, when the conversation changed from innocent chatter.

Roman smirked, and both men knew their answer. Dean turned to Seth, eyebrow raised.

He shook his head. "I want to take it slow. I'm her first everything, and I don't want to ruin it by going too fast."

Dean rolled his eyes again. He always did that, and Roman and Seth always joked about his eyes getting stuck.

"Have you?" the Samoan asked.

Dean looked embarrassed for a second. "No."

"Why not?" Seth asked, frowning. Dean was known for having one-night stands. He was quite surprised that he hadn't slept with Emma yet.

"She's not ready. She told me about her ex-boyfriend Sami, about how quickly she fell for him and she didn't want to feel like that again. She told me she wanted to wait until she knew both of us were in it for real before we did anything more."

Seth and Roman looked at each other. "Are you?"

Dean frowned. "Yeah. She's different, ya know? Like someone worth getting to know. Some girls we need to protect."

Seth nodded. He knew what he was talking about. There were people one would meet, and they would change everything.

"I'm happy for you," Seth said, "all of us. We finally found girls that are perfect. I mean, they have their faults, but they are perfect for us. Thanks to Punk."

"So Roman, what's going on between you and Summer. You two are moving pretty quickly," Dean said, wanting to change the subject. Unlike his friends, he wasn't the emotional kind.

Roman shrugged. "She's blunt. She's not afraid to put herself out there, and I like that. We talked about everything we need to talk about. We've talked about how we are moving into things. And she said she was okay with it. We know where our hearts are, and we are just seeing if our relationship is going anywhere."

"Is it?" Seth asked, grabbing some chips that one of the other guys had bought.

Roman nodded. "It seems like it. I've never felt this way about anyone before. She's special."

Seth smiled. He had met someone special too. They all sat back and watched the last few minutes of the game.

**Naked**

" _I don't have nightmares when I sleep with you,_ " Paige told him over the phone. It was twelve passed midnight, and they had been talking over the phone for the last hour.

"Yeah?" Seth asked, grinning. He knew she meant it in an innocent way, and she probably didn't notice that it was also dirty.

" _Yeah. I feel safe,_ " she whispered. He could hear the smile, and it created butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm glad. I'll protect you from everything. I'll always be there," he said, hoping it would freak her out.

Paige was quiet. For a second, Seth was scared he scared her away. " _Yeah?_ "

Seth let out a breath he didn't know was holding. "Yeah. I'll be your partner and protect you."

" _I'll protect you too,_ " she whispered softly.

"I know you will. It's late. I have to work tomorrow. And you get to bed while this conversation is still fresh in your mind. Hopefully it'll keep the nightmares away," he told her.

" _Okay, goodnight Seth_ ," she told him.

"Goodnight Paige," he said before hanging up. He placed his phone on the nightstand next to him and turned off his lights.

He was about to close his eyes when his phone  _dinging_ , signaling an email. He grabbed his phone and checked it. It was from some woman named Steph Helms. It looked like an ad, about a barn.

Seth stared at it, as he thought about it. Paige had been dreaming about a barn. Maybe if he took her to one, she would get over the nightmare and be able to sleep. Just like Dean had said, they needed to protect the girls. And the nightmares were harming his girlfriend.

He would talk to Dean about it in the morning. He turned his phone off and fell asleep.


	12. Dean

****DEAN AMBROSE was walking towards his destination; it was late in the afternoon. He had been out, just walking around. He was smiling while he thought about the date he had with Emma the night before. He smiled when he arrived to his destination. He found a bench when he looked around. He walked over to it and sat down.

His phone  _tinged_. He grabbed it and smiled when he saw Emma's name. He opened the text message.

_**Are you still meeting us at the restaurant?** _

Dean shot out a response.

_**Yeah. The more time with you, the better.** _

"You guys are so gross," someone said from behind him. He laughed and stood up. He turned to face Paige. He knew that she had been reading the messages over his shoulder.

"Yeah, and you and Seth are so much better, huh?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Paige just grinned at him. She turned around and started to walk away. Dean followed behind her.

"You know, you don't have to walk me home," she told him, when he reached her. Dean placed his arm around his shoulders.

"Nope, not after what I saw. You mean a lot to Seth and Punk, and they are my brothers, so I  _guess_  you mean a lot to me," Dean told her, while shooting Emma a quick text.

"I can take care of myself," she said, stubbornly. Dean just shook his head. He still remembered the day he saw as some guy push her.

Dean was walking down, walking towards Emma's apartment. He had plans with her, and he decided to walk with Paige, if he saw her. He saw her ahead of him. He was going to be okay. But then he saw her stop in front of another person. He saw her tense up. He saw the guy grab her and pull her towards him. That was when Dean realized it was not good.

He rushed towards the two and shouted, " _Hey! Let her go!_ "

The guy looked over, turned back to Paige, and then pushed her down. The guy walked away. Dean got on his knees next to Paige.

He looked at her, and she looked scared. He couldn't blame her, he knew that being attacked like that would scare her.

" _Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?_ " he asked, while he looked around her body. He glared at the red handprint on Paige's arm. She turned her palms over and showed them to Dean. He could see the scrapes and the blood oozing out of them.

He stood up and helped her up. " _Let's get those cleaned up. I'll walk you home_."

Paige nodded and followed him to a fast food restaurant, where he asked for napkins and a cup for water. Once he had both, he walked out and gently grabbed Paige's hands. He then cleaned the cuts, to make sure she didn't get an infection.

He walked her home and talked on the way. Dean was trying to get her mind off things. Once they arrived, he knocked on the apartment door. He had his arm wrapped round Paige's shoulders. Dean looked over and noticed that she looked tired.

" _You're late,_ " Emma said while she opened her door. Dean gave her a small smile and lightly pushed Paige into the apartment.

" _I-I'm gonna go fix this,_ " Paige whispered, looking at her scraped palms. She looked up at Dean and smiled, " _Thank you._ "

Dean nodded and watched her walk to the restroom.

" _Dean? What happened?_ " Emma asked, confused. Dean looked at her and saw the worried look on her face.

" _Are your roommates here?_ " he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Emma nodded and went to call them. Dean assumed Paige knew they were going to talk about what he saw. She was not going to come out of the restroom anytime soon.

" _Okay Dean, what happened?_ " Emma asked again. Dean sighed and looked at three women.

" _I was walking here, and I decided to go pass Paige's job, to see if she was working or something. She had left, so I just started to walk here. But then I saw her and then some guy grabbed her. When I shouted for him to let her go, he pushed her down and left._ "

Emma, AJ, and Summer stared at him, frowns on their faces.

" _I-I don't want her to get hurt. She—I can't explain it, but she seems vulnerable. Like we_ have  _to protect her,_ " Dean told him, staring at his hands. Emma sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and smiled.

" _We'll make sure that never happens again,_ " Emma told him, kissing his cheek. He turned to her.

" _You'll tell me right? If any guy pushes you,_ " he whispered, looking at her.

" _I promise,_ " she told him, smiling at him. AJ and Summer smiled at him. He looked at them. " _How about tomorrow, all five of us, and the other guys, make a day out of tomorrow?_ "

AJ and Summer nodded. And when he got home, he told Seth, who was not happy. He wanted to look for the guy and make him pay, but Dean didn't get a good look of him.

Which was why every time any of the girls went anywhere, the boys would go with them, or make sure the girls were in a group. They knew there were crazy people out there, and they didn't trust them.

Dean looked down at Paige and noticed that she was texting Seth.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Dean asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's going. I don't do much, cause they won't let me. Summer and Emma tell me that I would ruin the planning. But I'm okay with that, because I get to steal their boyfriends for my own amusement," she said, grinning.

"Is that why you made Rome and I move your room around?" he asked, halting to a stop. Paige stopped with him and started to laugh. Dean glared at her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Revenge kiddo," he said, walked towards the restaurant the group was planning to meet up at.

**Naked**

Dean kissed Emma, and sat down next to her. He looked around the restaurant and frowned when he saw two men watching them. They were making it obvious with their staring. Dean stared back, frowning. He looked back and saw that no one in their group noticed them. Dean turned back to them for a second, before turning his attention back to his friends.

Dean caught Seth's eye and smirked. He knew that Seth had an idea, to help with Paige's nightmares, but he knew the Brit was not going to be happy. She was going to be pissed, and he was going to enjoy it.

"Want to go get some ice cream?" Seth asked Paige. The question brought a smile to Dean's face. He knew what Seth was trying to do. He knew that Seth was trying to get on Paige's good side before he told her the news.

Emma turned to Dean and gave him an innocent smile, "Can we get ice cream too?"

Dean grinned and nodded.

"Why don't we all go?" Summer offered, looking at each and everyone at the table. They all agreed.

Dean looked back at the group one last time, and sat that the two people were gone.

**Naked**

Seth kissed Paige's cheek, smearing it with melted ice cream. She squealed in disgust, and tried to wipe the stickiness off.

"Seth! Stop it!" Paige exclaimed, walking backwards, away from her boyfriend. Her ice cream was long gone; she had finished it in less than a minute. When she was asked about it, she just grinned and told them she just really loved ice cream.

Seth shook his head. He walked towards her, while smearing his lips with ice cream.

Dean laughed out loud, his arm around his girlfriend. He watched his brother chase his girlfriend around the small patio. He turned to see Summer taking a bite out of Roman's ice cream. Punk was watching Seth and Paige. He looked at Dean and winked. He looked at his ice cream then at AJ and then at the couple in front of them. Dean grinned when he got the message. He nodded and counted to three in his head.

"Dean!"

"Phil!"

Both girls shouted, their noses covered in ice cream. Dean, Punk, Summer, and Roman laughed. Roman turned to Summer with a smile. She glared at him.

"Don't try anything, or else," she threatened, glaring at him. Roman just laughed and ate the rest of his ice cream.

Dean was slapped by an ice cream covered hand. His eyes widened, as he looked at Emma. He gave her a smirk. Emma's mouth opened, and she ran away. Dean grinned and chased after her.

**Naked**

"So Paige, you know how you've been having nightmares," Seth started, after six of the eight was clean from the ice cream war they had had.

Paige nodded, slowly. Everyone turned their attention to the young couple, knowing about Paige's nightmares. They had all tried to help her get rid of them, but they all failed.

"I was thinking, maybe we can get rid of your nightmare at the core," Seth told her.

Paige stepped away from him. She frowned, as she stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck. "Your nightmares had involved a farm, so I was thinking maybe we can go to one, and show you that they aren't so bad. Maybe we can kick this nightmare."

"So you found a place?" Dean asked, everyone looking at the dual haired boy. Dean knew what Seth was planning, but he didn't know how much had been planned. Seth nodded, but kept his eyes on Paige.

Paige shook her had. "No, I'm  _not_  going." She looked scared. Her eyes were wide, and she paled even more than usual.

"Paige, we want to help you," Seth told her, his eyes pleading. He took a few steps towards her, but she moved away. Dean frowned, knowing that the conversation would hurt their relationship, after what Emma told him about how they had to convince Paige to go out with his best friend.

"No,  _fuck_  you. I'm not going. You think this is going to help me? I don't think so," she snapped, glaring at her boyfriend. She crossed her arms across her chest. Dean frowned, wondering she crossed her arms to protect herself. If she was internally hugging herself.

"I'll go," Dean said, giving his best friend a small smile. "Maybe this will get rid of the nightmares, Paige."

"I'm in," AJ seconded, nodding towards Dean.

"It might be fun," Roman added, giving Paige a small smile.

Dean wanted to laugh. It seemed like four against four, and they were split by their significant others. Roman was staring at Summer, who seemed to having an argument with herself.

"Oh what the hell. If my shoes get messed up,  _you_  are paying for new ones," she told Seth, who nodded, happy to have more people on their sides.

Punk shrugged and nodded. He patted his brother on the back.

Dean looked at his girlfriend, and smirked at her. Daring her to say yes. He saw her shift her gaze from him to Paige, and then back. She sighed and Dean felt like pumping his fist up.

"We'll all be there. We won't let you get hurt, Paige, I promise," Emma told Paige. She placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. The Brit sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I guess we are going to the bloody farm," Paige muttered, glaring at everything.

Dean grinned. He was so proud of his girlfriend. He knew she would be able to convince Paige. She looked at him and smiled. Dean knew then and there, that was the girl for him. He was falling for her. He smirked, knowing that she had broken through to him. He was set, and now he could go with her to a barn.

He pulled her close and kissed her temple, while watching Seth try to get Paige's attention, who was pissed.

"You'll never get mad at me, right?" Dean asked his girlfriend.

She looked up at him. "As long as you don't piss me off."

Dean grinned and pulled her close. He didn't do  _love_ , but maybe the girl in his arms would change that. Maybe there was hope for him yet. Emma was going to change him, and he was happy for that.


	13. Emma

EMMA looked around. She could smell the fresh air. Seth looked at his paper map; there was no cellular service out there. He had found a farm, but they had to walk it. He told the group that they were close, but Emma was pretty sure they were lost. It had been a week since Seth told the group about the farm. It took them a week to finally decided to go.

Emma looked back to her boyfriend, who was carrying Paige on his back. The younger girl got no sleep the night before. Emma assumed it was because they were going to the one place that was freaking her out. She was slowing everyone down, when Dean finally decided to carry her on his back so she could sleep and she wouldn't be slowing them down.

Dean looked at Emma and smiled. The blonde Aussie melted with his smile. She was happy that she wasn't together with Sami anymore. She didn't like that he cheated on her, but if he hadn't, she might have not been with Dean. She never told AJ, but a week after she and Sami broke up, Sami called her. He told her that he was sorry. He said that he wish he had the  _balls_ to talk to her rather than hurt her. He told her that he did love her, but it wasn't enough anymore. He also told her that she had great friends. He told her about AJ's visit, and about Summer's threats. He told that he hoped she would forgive him, and that he wanted to be friends.

She told him that she didn't know. He had really hurt her, and she didn't know if she could be around him after he broke her heart. He told her he understood, and that he really was sorry. They hadn't talked since, but it showed Emma what great friends she had. And she got a better boyfriend. She was shocked on how fast she was able to open her heart to someone else, but she knew that Dean was different. She knew that he was special, and that was enough for her to open her heart to him.

"Are we almost there?" Summer whined. Emma grinned. The blond New York native had taken shoes that were not meant for walking in dirt. Roman chuckled next to her.

"We can rest here," Seth said, not taking his eyes off the map. He seemed to be turning the map, not sure where north or south were. Emma watched as AJ stomped towards him and yanked the map out of his hands.

"You got us lost,  _dumbass_ ," she muttered, while reading the map. Punk laughed, while walking towards Emma and sitting next to her.

"You're fiancé is crazy," Emma commented, watching Seth and AJ argue.

"I know. I love that about her," the oldest one in the group said. He had a small smile on his face.

"When do you think Paige will wake up, we are doing this for her," Summer asked, when she sat on the other side of Emma, with Roman sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"I don't know. I don't even know when was the last time she fell asleep. It's like the nightmares had been getting worse as time passes," Emma told the other three. They nodded, having noticed her sleepless nights.

"I just hope the nightmares leave after this. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this," Summer told one of her best friends.

Emma nodded, knowing what the other girl was talking about. She reached into her bag and handed Summer some shoes she had packed, knowing that the older blonde would regret using her own shoes. The taller blond smiled her thanks and changed her shoes.

"This dumbass was reading the map wrong. I don't know why you picked this farm. There were others we could have gone too. Those might have had cellular service," AJ complained, glaring at Seth.

The dual haired man glared back. "You lead us then," he told her, walking towards Dean and Paige. Dean had placed Paige on a rock and let her lean against him. Emma was shocked that Paige hadn't woken up. Seth sat down and pulled Paige towards him. Emma almost  _awed_  when she saw Paige snuggle closer to him. Dean stood up and walked towards Emma.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling down at her.

Emma looked up and squinted against the sun. It was still morning, but it was bright. She smiled at her boyfriend. He pulled up and took her spot. Once he was comfortable, he pulled her down to her lap.

"Did you have fun carrying Paige?" Emma asked, leaning her head back. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She's heavy. The things I do for you," he complained, which only made Emma laugh.

"I'll make it worth your while when we get home," she whispered, making sure that no one else heard.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, concern in his voice. Emma smiled, she liked how he didn't jump up and celebrate. He was asking her if she was sure, he was thinking about her and not himself.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. I made you wait enough."

"I could wait as long as you want me to. I really like you Emma, and I want you to be one hundred percent ready."

"And that there makes me know that I am ready. You've proven that to me Dean. I know you have," she told him.

Dean smiled and kissed her, a short kiss because the angle hurt Emma's neck and they heard a scream. Everyone stood up and looked towards the origin of the scream.

Paige was on the ground, her eyes wide and tears in her eyes. She was shaking.

"I wanna go home," she told them, blinking rapidly. Emma, AJ, Summer, and Seth all rushed towards her. "I want to go home, please let me go home."

"We'll go home," Emma whispered, reaching for Paige's hand, but she moved it away. She looked scared.

" _Shit_ ," Seth whispered, his eyes full of pain. Emma reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm sorry Paige."

She nodded and moved into his arms. He picked her up and the group started to head back to the cars. But on the way to the cars, they were stopped by a group of men. One man had a long brown beard, a vacant look on his face. The one next to him had a red beard, and was wearing an brown overall-like clothing. The one in the middle was the shortest, had a brown beard, and a flowery button shirt. Then was a man in the black trench coat and a black hat. And the last guy was wearing a red and black mask and clothing.

Dean, Roman, and Punk stood in front of the girls. Seth pulled Paige closer, who wouldn't let him go.

"We were wondering if we could pass by," Roman told them, trying to reason with him.

"Give us Baby Bevis, and we will let you by," the shortest man told the group.

Emma frowned, not sure what they meant by  _Baby Bevis_.

"I think you're confused. We're just trying to go home," Dean told them, his body tensed.

"Not until we get who we want," the same man told them.

"They aren't going to let us go. We're gonna have to run back," AJ whispered to the group.

She counted to three, and the whole group ran back. They could hear laughter.

"Run all you want. You're all going to pay for not giving us Bevis!" the man shouted, laughing.

The group just continued to run.

**Naked**

Seth looked at his watch. "It's two in the afternoon. We've been out here for four hours or so. Do you guys think we lost them?"

He pulled Paige closer. Dean kept Emma close, as did Roman and Punk with Summer and AJ.

"I don't know, I hope do. This place is huge, what is the likeliness of them finding us?" AJ asked, her voice filled with hope.

Emma was freaked out. She had never seen those men in her life. She didn't know what they wanted and they scared her. She couldn't shake the feeling that they had been waiting for them. Like they knew what was going to happen. It was like they knew Paige was going to freak out, and that it was going to make them go back towards the car.

They continued walking, when they saw the farm. Seth looked down at Paige, who seemed petrified. Emma noticed then that she hadn't heard a single word from the young girl in hours. She then remembered the Brit's nightmares. She wondered if it was exactly like the nightmares. She did say that the person in her nightmares would lead her to the farm. Which was what was happening. It scared her a little.

The group walked into the farm and looked around. They walked to the back of the farm and sat around, trying to catch their breaths and take a break. They were all tired. They were all freaked. And they all wanted answers.

"Why are they hunting us?" AJ asked, as she looked around the farm. Emma did as well. She wanted to be aware of her surroundings. She wanted to know where she was, the hiding places she could find.

Emma looked at Paige and noticed that she had not sat down. She was looking around the barn. She wondered why, but chose not to question it.

"They said something about Bevis," Roman commented, while pulling Summer close to him. Dean pulled Emma close and kept his arms around her. Emma was grateful for Dean, she didn't know if she would be able to handle what was happening to them. Emma noticed that Punk had his arm around AJ. And that Seth was alone. Paige wasn't close to the group.

"Maybe they were part of a cult," Summer suggested, a tremor in her voice. She rubbed her face.

Emma almost wanted to laugh. She had seen this in many films.  _The Wrong Turn_ , maybe that was what they did. Maybe they just got the worst of luck, and they were screwed. She shook her head, getting the thought out of her head. It wasn't like a scary movie; it was real life. Those films had people die, and she didn't want that for any of her friends. She didn't want to even think of them dying.

"Those guys look familiar," Seth told the group, a frown on his face. "I feel like I've seen them around. I  _know_  I've seen them around somewhere, I just don't remember where."

AJ and Dean nodded as well.

"I've seen them too," her boyfriend muttered, probably trying to figure out where he had seen them.

"I feel like they've been watching us," AJ added. Punk pulled her closer.

Seth frowned, and looked up at Paige. Emma wondered why. She was confused with what was happening. She also felt like she had seen one of the men around as well. But she didn't remember where. But she wondered why Seth was looking at his girlfriend that way. Like she knew something. Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't know Paige was well as she thought,  _no_ , Paige was her friend. She hated the situation they were in, it made her question everything, like she had with Paige a few seconds before.

"Seth," Paige whispered, her eyes wide. Emma looked at the group. They were all looking from Seth to Paige. They didn't know what was going on. Dean suddenly stood up, as he also stared at Paige.

"I remember now," he whispered, a confused look on his face.

"What's going  _on_?" Summer cried out. Emma, Punk, and Roman nodded as well. She was tired of feeling left out. The other four knew something they didn't, and it was annoying. She wanted to know what they were talking about, and she wanted to know soon.

"They are after  _you_ ," Seth whispered, staring at Paige.

Paige stood there, in front of them, her eyes wide. She had a lot of explaining to do, and she had to do it fast.


	14. Saraya

 

"Why are they hunting us?" AJ asked. Saraya had her back to the group. She looked down at her hands and noticed that they were trembling. She took a deep breath and continued to look around the barn.

She was walking around, making sure they were safe. She had heard the question, and chose not to answer. She didn't want to answer it.

"They said something about Bevis," Roman commented, while pulling Summer close to him. Saraya turned around and saw Dean hugging Emma, and Phillip kept his arm around AJ. Seth looked like he wanted to grab Saraya, but she couldn't get close to him. She couldn't, she felt sick while she thought about what had just happened.

"Maybe they were part of a cult," Summer suggested. Saraya could hear the fear in her voice. It broke her heart, knowing that her friends' fears were her fault.

"Those guys look familiar," Seth told the group. "I feel like I've seen them around. I  _know_  I've seen them around somewhere, I just don't remember where."

"I've seen them too," she heard Dean muttered. Saraya knew where he had seen Bray Wyatt. She just hoped he didn't remember.

"I feel like they've been watching us," AJ added. Saraya didn't know what to think anymore.

Saraya turned around and looked at her boyfriend, a frown on her face. She tried to remember what he was thinking, and then remembered the club. Seth must have remembered as well, because he frowned at her.

"Seth," Saraya whispered, her eyes wide. She saw anger in his eyes, anger and pain. She wanted to go to him, she wanted him to hug her and tell her it was going to be okay.

Dean stood up and stared at her. Saraya knew then, that he remembered. He remembered when Bray had pushed her down. He might have not seen him, but he knew there was something familiar. Both him and Seth found out the truth.

"I remember now," he whispered. She didn't like the look on his face. He was staring at her like he didn't know what was going on.

"What's going  _on_?" Summer cried out. Emma, Punk, and Roman nodded as well. Saraya knew it was going to come out. They were all going to find out the truth.

"They are after  _you_ ," Seth whispered, staring at Saraya.

The raven-hair woman looked away. Her eyes closed, she nodded. "Ever since they found out where I was."

They all turned to the Brit. Saraya sighed and looked away.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Summer whispered, pain in her voice. "They've been after us for weeks, and not once did you tell us anything. Our lives were in danger every second  _they_ were in it, but you didn't warn us, why?"

"I couldn't," the young woman told them, tears in her eyes.

"Why not? You always told us you  _didn't_  know," Dean asked, glaring at her. Saraya had seen Dean as an older brother, so seeing that glare shot at her hurt her.

"Paige, why did you lie to us?" Emma asked, her accent stronger than ever. "Why didn't you tell us people were after you?"

"I lied okay. I know I did. And I'm sorry. I just couldn't—I had to protect myself," Saraya told them, her eyes shining with tears.

"Two years! You lied to us for two years!" AJ snapped as she glared at the Brit. Saraya knew that AJ, as well as the other girls were hurt. But they had to understand it from her side. They had to know how hard her life was.

"I didn't want to lie. I just couldn't tell you," Saraya told the seven, in a quiet voice.

"And look at where that got us," Dean muttered. Saraya heard him, but didn't say anything about that.

"Did you lie about your family?" Summer asked, the hurt visible on her face. "Are they really dead?"

Saraya sighed, as she thought about what she said. "My family did die, but I lied when I told you I wasn't there." She took a deep breath. "I was there. They couldn't see me, but I saw everything. I saw every drop of blood. I heard every scream. I watched as each one of them killed a member in my family. I watched as my brother's life leave his eyes. I heard my sister scream while she burnt to death. I watched as they cracked my brother's neck. My parents die, and I couldn't do anything."

Seth looked away. The girls frowned. Roman and Phillip looked indifferent. And Dean, he was furious.

"You want pity. You want us to feel bad for you, it's  _not_  going to work," he snapped, as he took a step towards her.

"I don't want your pity. I don't want you to feel bad for me. I just wanted you guys to know the truth."

Dean was staring at her. "It's kind of too late. But amuse us. Tell us why you lied?"

Saraya frowned. She stared at the ground. She took a step back. After looking around, she turned to the group of people. "I didn't even know who I am."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, her voice calm. Sure, all of them were hurt, but each reacted different. AJ and Dean were angry. Seth, Emma, and Summer were heartbroken. Roman and Phillip were the only seemed to be even headed. They were angry. They were hurt. But they were willing to listen to her side, or so she felt.

"My parents kept me hidden. That's why people who are after me didn't know about me. That's why they didn't find me. They didn't know I existed. The day they died," her voice cracked, "The day they died, it was the first day I went outside. It was the first day I got to interact with people. These last four years, I've been trying to find myself. I—I don't even know why my family was killed. No one ever told me why my life was in danger."

"You still lied," Seth said, after being quiet. Everyone turned to him, waiting for him to continue. "You lied to all of us. You could have told someone the truth. You lived with Summer, Emma, and AJ for two years,  _two_   _fucking years_. You lied for those two years. And what about us? Did you ever think we were going to safe with you around us?  _We're_  being hunted by being around you. Maybe you should have stayed out of our lives."

Saraya could hear the pain in his voice. She looked down, to the ground. She understood he was hurt. She understood he was angry. And she understood he was right, and it made it hurt much more.

Saraya nodded. "I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I just thought it was over. My family was gone, the Authority thought they won, and I was safe. I thought I was safe if I left my country, my home, changed my name, and started a new life. I'm sorry for trying to be happy."

"What was your name?" Roman questioned, as he watched her.

"Saraya," Seth whispered, looking at her. Saraya looked at him, her eyes wide. She didn't think he remembered.

She nodded. "Saraya-Jade Bevis."

"Saraya," Emma whispered, as she looked at the Brit with tears in her eyes.

The raven-haired nodded. "I haven't heard anyone call me that in years. I miss it," She whispered to herself. No one had heard it, or if they did, they chose to not say anything about it. She looked at them. "They'll leave you alone. If you cut any ties with me, the Authority will stop following you. So leave."

Phillip, who was silent the whole time, took a step towards her. "You hurt us by not trusting us. But you are still our friend. And we protect our friends."

Saraya looked at Phillip in surprise. She was not expecting that answer. But she shook her head. "No. This is my war. And I'm the one they want. Seth was right; I should have stayed out of your lives. I shouldn't have done what I did. And I'm not going to let you guys get punished for it."

"Isn't this nice," a female voice said. Saraya turned to see a small group of people. Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Glenn Jacobs, Mark Calaway were standing there. Erick Rowan was with them, but he had a gun that shot arrows, a crossbow. In-between the group were two people Saraya had never see; a baldish man, and a brunette woman. "You know, I never thought it would be so easy to get you here. You fell for this. Had any good dreams, sweetheart?"

Saraya frowned, but she saw the smirk on The Undertaker's face.

"You're the reason for my nightmares," she whispered, but everyone heard her. Her friends looked at her, confused.

The woman laughed, and the man next to her laughed as well.

"You figured it out," she told them. "But that was part one of the plan. You're  _boyfriend_  helped with part two."

Saraya looked at Seth, and noticed the horror in his face. "You're Steph Helms, you send me the email about this place. You're the reason we are here!"

_Steph_  nodded.

"Why?" Phillip demanded, glaring at the group.

"We have prepped this place for the sacrifice. This is where we will gain our power," Steph answered, a sadistic smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked, her voice full of annoyance and anger.

"You don't know? Your parents were stupider than we though, isn't that right Hunter," Steph said, her smile growing even larger.

"Hunter? Helmsley?" Saraya questioned, having heard that name before. She remembered her parents talking about Hunter and Stephanie Helmsley, the couple that wanted their power. She didn't know what they were talking about. "Stephanie. You're the ones in charge."

"It seems like the girl isn't incompetent like her parents," Hunter said, amused.

Saraya clenched her fists at her sides. She glared at them. They were the people who caused her to suffer.

"Bevis, we are here for you, and we will get you no matter who stand in our way," Stephanie told the young girl.

The Brit didn't want anyone to get hurt. She was about to walk towards them but someone grabbed her wrist. For a second she thought it was Seth, but when she turned, it was Emma.

"You can't go with them," the Australian told her.

"Who said anything about coming with us?" Hunter asked. Saraya turned towards him, confused.

Saraya heard a  _whooshing_  sound. She felt pain where her heart was. She felt it from her chest to her back. She looked down to see the end of the arrow. She opened her mouth, and a whimper escaped. She could see the front of her shirt soak up the blood that was oozing out of her wound.

"Thank you for distracting her," Stephanie said.

Saraya looked at her, she could feel her blood pool in her mouth. She could see the horror in her friends' faces. She could hear laughter behind her. She felt herself fall. Right before everything went black, she heard her mother's voice.

" _Only until death will you know._ "

**Naked**

Saraya opened her eyes. She sat up and reached for her chest, not finding the arrow. She didn't know where she was. She looked around and noticed that she was at her old house. She slowly sat up and walked towards the living room.

She stopped when she saw the people there. She stopped and froze,, not sure what was going on.

"M-mom?" Saraya whispered, seeing her mother sitting there. Her parents and siblings stood up and wrapped the youngest one in a hug. She didn't want to let them go. She missed them so much.

"What happened? Where am I? Why am I here," Saraya asked, looking at her family. She looked around the house. It looked nothing like that last time.

"Saraya, sweetie, you have to know, you're in between," her mother told her. Saraya's eyes widened, staring at her mother.

"In-between what?" Saraya asked, confused.

"Life and death."

Saraya's eyes widened, as she stared at her mother, at her father. She couldn't believe.

She was  _dead_.

 


	15. Seth

 

SETH didn't know what to think. He had just found out that his girlfriend had been lying about who she was. And she had been lying for years. He didn't know who she was anymore. If she was the girl he had gotten to know, or if she was someone else.

He found out the truth about Paige, or Saraya, and it broke his heart. He was angry, he snapped at her while she told him, all of them, the truth. She had been telling them about her past, about what she had to go through. His heart broke for her, it really did, but it also broke for him.

This was the girl he was giving his heart to. This was the girl he was falling in love with, but it wasn't the real girl. She was just a lie, and he felt like breaking.

Then the people that were hunting her appeared. Stephanie and Hunter Helmsley told them that they wanted Paige, Saraya.

They told him that he was the reason they got to her. The email he had gotten was a ploy. To get her to where they wanted her. He knew, if she got hurt, it was going to be his fault. He was the one at fault. And even though he was angry at her, even though he didn't want to be around her at the moment, she was still a person. She was still someone who didn't deserve to get hurt.

They then threatened them. They told her that they would go through anyone to get to her. And she was willing to let herself go for them. She was walking towards the  _bad guys_.

Emma stopped her. Seth wanted to be the one to stop her, but his anger, his pride stopped him. Seth saw the look on her face, when she realized that it wasn't him. He knew that she wanted it to be him.

"You can't go with them," she told his girlfriend.

Was she still his girlfriend? Was he going to break up with her? He didn't even know.

"Who said anything about coming with us?" Hunter asked. Seth looked from Paige to Hunter. His eyes widened when he saw the man with the red beard lift his hand with the crossbow. He could do nothing, because it was already too late. He had shot it. Seth, and his friends could do nothing except watch as the arrow hit its target, Paige.

He heard Paige gasp. He saw the tip of the arrow come out of her back. He saw her look down, and heard her whimper. He felt tears in his eyes. He could see the blood coming out of her back. The back of her shirt was turning red. His heart dropped, knowing that they got what they wanted. There was nothing the group could do to save her, to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you for distracting her," Stephanie told them, humor in her voice.

Paige looked at the group in front of them, then back at Seth and his friends. He could see blood dripping out of the corner of her lips. She started to fall backwards. Seth rushed towards her and caught her before she fell down.

He could hear Hunter and his group laugh.

Seth looked down and the bleeding girl in his arms, and noticed that her eyes were closed. She was still breathing, but just barely.

"Paige? C'mon, wake up. You have to wake up," Seth whispered, as he gently tapped her cheek.

Emma got on her knees next to him.

"Stay here Luke, Erick. We're going to make sure its all set up," Stephanie ordered, as she left with the four that she did not name. Seth didn't care; all he cared about was the girl in his arms.

"C'mon Paige, Saraya, open your eyes," Seth whispered, hugging her close. He looked up with tear-covered eyes. He saw that Summer was crying into Roman's arms. Punk was hugging AJ, who was covering her face into her fiancé's chest. Dean had his arm on Emma's shoulder, who was crying next to Seth. "You can't be gone, c'mon Paige. I'm sorry I got mad. I'm sorry I told you, you should have staying out of our lives. I'm sorry Paige!"

**Naked**

" _I don't know how to do this,_ " she told Seth, who was smiling. He had taken her ice-skating, and she didn't want to get on the ice. He made her, but she kept her hands on the barricades.

" _I won't let you fall_ ," he told her, reaching his hand for her. He gave her a charming smiled.

Paige frowned, but reached over to grab his hand. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. He felt her smile against the kiss.

He pulled away and smiled. " _I always wanted to do that._ "

Paige rolled her eyes. " _You're_ so _cheesy._ "

" _But you like that about me._ "

Paige laughed and nodded. She moved away from him and slipped. It happened so sudden, that she pulled Seth down with her. Paige groaned when Seth landed on top of her. He just grinned down at her and laughed. She glared at him, but he just kissed her lips.

**Naked**

Seth watched numbly as Dean pressed his arms around the arrow. Seth knew the other man was trying to stop the bleeding. He was trying to prolong the inevitable.

" _I didn't even know who I am._ "

Her voice sounded so broken. So lost. But he had chosen to ignore it. They all did. He could see from Dean's eyes that he regretted snapping at her. Seth wondered if things would have been different if she hadn't been lying in his arms, dying. He wondered if he would have still been angry. He wondered if he would have forgiven her. He knew he would because he was losing her.

" _You lied to all of us. You could have told someone the truth. You lived with Summer, Emma, and AJ for two years, two fucking years. You lied for those two years. And what about us? Did you ever think we were going to safe with you around us? We're being hunted by being around you. Maybe you should have stayed out of our lives._ "

Seth regretted that. He regretted his anger. He regretted it because he wasn't going to have to chance to make it right. It was the last thing Paige heard from him. All she had from him was his anger, his hatred. He didn't want her last memory of him to be of that.

**Naked**

Seth and Paige were lying on her bed. They had just finished watching a movie. There was popcorn all over the bed, after they had a small food fight. No one was in the house. They were alone.

" _Okay, so what do you want to do now?_ " Paige asked, watching the credits scroll up in the film.

Seth shrugged. " _Whatever you want to do._ "

" _I just want to have fun._ "

Seth suddenly got an idea. " _Lets have fun then_." He stood up and pulled his girlfriend up with him. He tossed her a jacket and grabbed his. Once he saw that she was ready, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

**Naked**

"We have to do something. We have to get her out of here," Roman said, staring at Luke and Erick. Seth looked back to see Summer still in Roman's arms.

"I don't think she has more than seconds," Emma whispered, her voice broken.

Seth shook his head. He didn't want to listen to her. Seth gripped Paige's hand.

"I love you Paige. I know I haven't known you for long, but I love you. When you wake up, I'll give you everything. I promise, I'll give you anything. Please, just open your eyes," Seth whispered, tightening his grip.

**Naked**

Paige smiled while she looked around. They were in an arcade. Seth smiled at the look of excitement in her eyes.

" _You look like you've never been to an arcade before,_ " Seth commented, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" _It's cause I haven't,_ " Paige answered, leaning her head back.

Seth was surprised. " _Let's play pool then._ "

Paige laughed. " _You only want to play because you know you'll win._ "

" _You're cute when you're right_."

Seth kissed her cheek and pushed her towards the pool table. Paige shook her head and grabbed a cue stick.

Paige had won the game. Seth was a bit put off, but Paige kissed him and he had forgotten why he was annoyed.

**Naked**

"Seth," Dean whispered, looking at Seth. The dual-haired man looked at his friend. "I-I can't feel a heartbeat."

"N-no, it's just slow. You just can't feel it. She's still alive; I know she's still alive. I know she is," Seth whispered, pulling Paige's body closer.

He knew that Dean was telling the truth. He just didn't want to believe it. He had to make it right. He had to tell her he forgiven her for lying.

"Seth," Punk whispered, placed his hand on Seth's shoulder.

Seth looked up at him, his tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Seth, but there's nothing we can do," his stepbrother said, his tears welling up in his eyes.

"I-I never got to tell her I loved her," Seth whispered, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"They are going to pay," Dean growled, clenching his blood-covered hands. He stood up and glared at the two men that stood there. "I'm going to  _kill_  them."

Seth nodded numbly. He was going to make them pay for  _hurting_  his girl. They weren't going to live to see the nightfall.

**Naked**

" _Have you ever fallen in love?_ "

Seth looked up at her. They had been lying down on his bed. Seth smiled, realizing that they did that a lot. They would just lie there and talk, or sleep. But either one, he just liked being around her. " _Yeah._ "

" _Tell me about it. I won't get mad_ ," Paige told him, looking at him, an excited look on her face. Seth would have found it weird, but he had known that she was not normal, she was different.

" _Well, I met her when I was six. She was seventeen,_ " he started, but Paige's laughter stopped his story.

" _You fell in love with an older woman,_ " she stated, laughing. Seth had a goofy look on his face. Her laughter was his favorite sound. He would just say things to get her to laugh.

She stopped laughing, and looked at him with a smile. " _So how does it feel? Being in love?_ "

" _You're flying. Everything about that person is perfect. Their flaws make them even more perfect. They make your day. They are the reason you smile. It's just that everything about them makes you happy. You know you can't live without them. They make you feel like nothing matters,_ " Seth told her, watching her carefully. " _Have you ever been in love?_ "

" _I'm getting there_ ," she whispered, pulling Seth up for a kiss.

**Naked**

"I got there," Seth whispered, to his ex-girlfriend. She was his ex, because she was gone. She was dead.

Seth picked Paige's body up and placed her on a stack of hay. He made sure that her body was away from what was going to happen. He watched as his friends, his brothers pushed the girls behind them. He watched as Dean cracked his knuckles.

"We're going to need a plan," Punk stated, keeping his eyes on their enemies.

Seth looked at his best friends. "We attack. But  _I_  get Erick." He glared at the man with the crossbow.

"I think we should all get him. He hurt us all. She was our sister," AJ told him, staring at the men.

"No, you should stay here, let us do this," Punk told his fiancé.

"No, this doesn't just affect you guys. It affects us too. She was in our lives longer. We deserve to get our revenge too," Emma started, her body shaking in anger.

Summer and AJ nodded as well. Seth looked at his brothers, and saw them taking in their point of view.

Roman nodded. "Okay. We're in this together. This is for Paige. For Saraya and her family."

Seth gave him a small smile. He knew that even in the tough situation, Roman had it.

"This is what we are going to do," Punk started, and told them the plan. Seth looked over and noticed that Luke and Erick weren't even paying attention. What kind of guards were they?

Seth turned his attention to Roman and thought of what he said. They were going to fight, they were going to avenge for Paige, for her family, for the life she lost.

Roman turned around and smiled. Luke saw him and stood up. The Samoan looked back and nodded. He crouched down and tackled Luke, speared him. All hell broke loose.


	16. Roman

ROMAN REIGNS watched as Seth picked Paige's body up and placed her on a stack of hay. He still couldn't believe that  _Saraya_  was dead. He had never seen anyone die in front of him. His heart broke.

Roman didn't want to lose anyone else; he knew that they had to get away. He exchanged looks with Punk and Dean. He looked at Summer, and pushed her behind him, Dean and Punk did the same with Emma and AJ. They didn't want them to get hurt. They didn't want anything to happen to them.

"We're going to need a plan," Punk stated. Roman nodded, knowing that was they needed. They couldn't just go out there, recklessly.

"We attack. But  _I_  get Erick." Seth was angry, rightfully so, but they all were angry. They all wanted to get Erick. They all wanted Erick's blood; he was the one who pulled the trigger. He was the reason they were heartbroken.

"I think we should all get him. He hurt us all. She was our sister," AJ told the four men. She was staring at them, waiting for them to tell her something.

"No, you should stay here, let us do this."

"No, this doesn't just affect you guys. It affects us too. She was in our lives longer. We deserve to get our revenge too," Emma started. Emma was closest to Saraya, and she wanted to get her hands on the man, Roman knew that she would do damage if she could. Roman also felt like Emma felt guilty. She was the reason Saraya looked away, leaving herself opened for an attack. Roman knew that the only way to help her was by letting her be a part of the plan.

Summer and AJ nodded as well. Roman gave them a half-smile. He nodded. "Okay. We're in this together. This is for Paige. For Saraya and her family."

The girls looked happy with the decision. Punk started to explain the plan to everyone. Once he told them what to do, Roman stood straight. He moved his shoulders around. They were going to avenge Saraya.

Roman couldn't believe what he saw. Erick and Luke weren't paying any attention to them. We're Stephanie and Hunter so confident that they'd leave two  _idiots_  with them? Roman wanted to laugh at them. This was going to be easy.

Roman looked over to his friends and smiled. Luke saw him and stood up. The Samoan looked back and nodded. He crouched down and tackled Luke, spearing him.

The others rushed towards the three bodies, getting items that could be used as weapons.

Summer, Punk, and AJ helped Roman in making sure Luke stayed down. Roman looked over to see Emma slam a piece of wood against the back of Erick's knees, causing him to go down. Dean and Seth started to kick him.

AJ grabbed the crossbow that had fallen to the ground and shot Erick on the leg with it. Erick shouted in pain, as he pushed Seth, who fell on top of Emma.

"Are you okay?" he asked, once he stood up and helped her up.

Emma nodded and turned her attention to Erick, she bashed the wood onto Erick's head. He fell down, and Dean grabbed the arrow that was sticking out of his leg and pulled it out.

Roman turned his attention back to Luke and his eyes widened. There was a small smile on his face.

Summer was on Luke's back. He was struggling to get her off of him. Punk smirked as he rushed forward and kicking Luke in between his legs. Luke groaned, as he feel to his knees. Roman looked around and got an idea. He took a few steps back and then rushed forward, slamming his fist against Luke's temple. The bigger man fell, dazed.

Summer got off his back and watched as Luke tried to stand up. He was on his knees and hands. Seth rushed forward and with his foot, slammed Luke's head onto the ground.

Roman looked over to see Erick on the ground, in pain. Dean was dusting himself off, a smirk on his face. Emma and AJ had looks of pure hatred in them. They were looking down at Erick.

"This is for Paige. I'm sure you don't like this, right? We would have given you a fair fight, but you  _don't_  deserve it." Dean kicked Erick on the head. "We're going to make you suffer. You're going to wish we killed you."

Dean punched Erick. "You see this?" He shoved his blood-covered hands onto Erick's face. Erick tried to bat away the intrusion. "I'm going to beat you with Paige's blood."

AJ shot another arrow to his arm. Erick screamed, as he tried to protect himself.

"You killed an innocent girl!" Emma shouted, as she kicked Erick's stomach, once, twice, thrice. She kept going until she was breathing heavily.

Erick just laughed. He shook his head. "She's not innocent. If she was, you wouldn't be here. She killed one of my brothers! She's a liar. She  _deserved_  what she got."

It seemed like he was taking joy in what happened. Like if he could, he would kill Saraya again.

Roman glared at him. He rushed towards him and slammed his fist against Erick's head as well. Just like Luke, Erick was dazed.

" _Don't_  ever talk about her like that again!" Roman snapped, as he moved back to make sure Luke stayed down. It may not have seemed like it, but Roman and Paige did have a friendship.

**Naked**

" _How's everything with Summer?_ " Paige asked, smiling softly, as she sat down next to Roman.

The big man smiled and shrugged. " _It's going great. I really like her._ "

" _I'm glad. She deserved to be happy, and so do you. I mean, you look all big and scary, but I know the truth._ "

Roman looked at her confused. " _And what's the truth?_ "

Paige leaned over and whispered into his ear. " _That you're a teddy bear._ "

Roman laughed, as he shook his head.

" _Am I right?_ "

" _I guess you are. I'm only mean and scary when my friends are hurt or in danger._ "

" _That's good,_ " she told him, a small smile on her face.  _"You never know when we're going to need protection_."

Roman smiled and gave her a side hug. " _I need your help with something_."

" _And what would that be?_ "

" _I want to buy Summer something, but I don't know what._ "

Paige smirked and stood up. " _And I think I know the perfect thing. Follow me Mr. Reigns, we are going to make your girlfriend a happy girl._ "

Roman just laughed and followed her.

**Naked**

"If only you could see me now," Roman whispered, as he cracked his knuckles.

"We're going to make him watch, while we kill his friend," Summer said, glaring at the man in front of her.

Roman had never seen this side of her. He wishes he would never have to.

Punk and Roman nodded, as they picked Luke up by his arms. Summer grabbed his hair and made sure that he was looking at Erick, AJ, Emma, Seth, and Dean.

Erick was on his knees and hands. The punch he had received did a number on him. Dean grabbed the piece of wood with the nail on it. He swung it while he smiled.

"Just like we did," Dean started, staring at Luke, "you're going to watch as your friend  _dies_  in front of you. You're going to feel what we did, as you watch him bleed to death like  _we did_."

Luke started to struggle against Roman and Punk. But he wasn't strong enough due to his head injury.

He stood on some crates, and jumped, swinging the weapon so the nail would impale Erick on his back. The tip of the nail was seen coming out of his chest. Erick screamed in pain. He stood up and reached for his back, trying to get the weapon off of him.

Luke struggled against Punk and Roman even harder. Summer let her grip go and moved away. Roman felt better when she moved away, not wanting her to get hurt.

Emma rushed forward and kicked Erick in between his legs. He fell to his knees again. Dean grabbed the wood and pulled it out, smiling when he heard Erick's shout.

Dean looked over and handed Seth the weapon. "Finish it."

Seth nodded and took the wood from him and swung, getting Erick in the back of his head. Roman could see the tip of the nail coming out of his eye. He could see the blood, dripping down his face. Erick fell forward. AJ shot a few arrows onto his back, a sadistic smile on her face.

Luke stood up and pushed Roman and Punk back. He rushed to AJ, grabbed the crossbow from her hand and threw it away from her. He pushed her and then rushed to Erick, pushing the two men away from his fallen brother. Dean pushed Emma behind him, Punk picked AJ up, and Roman pulled Summer close, while they moved away.

Luke looked up at Dean and Seth. Both men were ready to fight. He placed Erick down and wiped the blood from his hand. He stood up and slowly walked to the group. They were all walking backwards, away from him. The men were once again standing in front of the girls.

"I'm going to kill you," he told them, no emotion in his voice. His fists were clenched, and he shifted his eyes from one person to the next.

They were all backed up. Luke's vacant look was gone. It was replaced with anger. He grabbed the first person in his reach, Dean by the front of his shirt. He lifted him so Dean was hanging.

"Dean!" Emma cried out, as she tried to get to her boyfriend, but Summer and AJ were holding her back. She had tears in her eyes.

The men rushed towards them, but somehow, Luke was able to block all their attacks. All they could do was watch.

Roman could feel hear his heart in his ears.

Luke raised his hand and was about to impale the arrow he was holding, into Dean's neck, but he stopped. His eyes were wide. He gasped, unable to breath. The group was confused. They didn't know what was going on. He seemed okay a few minutes ago.

Luke dropped Dean and took a step back. He looked back, and stared at someone. "H-how?"

Roman looked behind him. He couldn't believe it. Standing there was someone he never thought he'd see again, breathing.

"Surprise," Saraya whispered, staring at Luke, her arm extended towards the demented man, a smirk on her face.

Roman looked at his friends, and all of them looked shock. They didn't know what was going on. She was dead. Saraya was dead, how was she standing in front of them?

Dean stood up, "P-Paige."

She gave him a smile, and turned her attention to Luke, her smile transforming into a glare. "This is for hurting my friends," she snarled, her voice changed, creating a fist.

Roman knew what he was thinking. He was shocked that she saved him, after the way he had treated her when they all found out the truth.

"What's going on?" Dean whispered, as he watched Luke fall to his knees, crying out.

"Stop! Please stop!" Luke shouted.

"I don't know," Seth whispered, looking at Saraya.

Roman suddenly remembered something Stephanie had said earlier.

" _We have prepped this place for the sacrifice. This is where we will gain our power._ "

Roman knew that whatever power they were looking for, Saraya had. Their plan had failed, and it brought a smile on his face.

He looked over and saw the smile one dean's face, as he watched Saraya torture Luke without touching him. He wondered how she did that. He hoped they find out.

Dean grabbed the piece of wood and slammed it onto Luke's head.

"That's for touching me,  _fucker_ ," he snarled. He walked back, letting Saraya finish to it.


	17. Dean

 

DEAN was so sure he was going to die. There was nothing he could do, except look at Luke in the eye. He watched; as the other man got ready to strike, ready to stick the arrow on his neck. But suddenly, he stopped Dean, as he gasped to breath.

Luke looked back, and stared at someone who was standing behind him. "H-how?"

Dean looked behind him, and his eyes widened when he saw Paige standing there. She was alive!

"Surprise," she said. Her accent was like music in his ears.

Dean stood up and dusted himself up, "P-Paige."

She gave him a smile then turned to Luke. "This is for hurting my friends."

Dean couldn't believe Paige had just saved him. She was standing there, she was the reason he was still alive.

"What's going on?" Dean whispered, as he watched Luke fall to his knees, crying out. He was clawing at his chest, as if he was trying to get rid of something.

"Stop! Please stop!" Luke shouted, begging. He was clenching his chest. Dean wondered what was going on in his chest.

"I don't know," Seth answered, shocked like everyone else.

Dean smiled as he watched Luke scream. The man deserved it. He was the reason they thought Paige was dead. He was going to kill him. Dean was confused as to how Paige was able to hurt him without touching him, but at the moment he didn't care.

Dean didn't want Paige to have all the fun. He walked towards the fallen man. He grabbed the piece of wood and slammed it onto Luke's head.

"That's for touching me,  _fucker_ ," he told Luke, before walking back. Paige was grinning. She walked towards Luke, which caused him to scream more.

She made a movement as if she was pushing someone, and Luke flew to a wall. She turned to the group and smiled.

"Hey guys," she whispered, keeping her eyes on her friends, but was alert if Luke got up. Dean stared at her. He looked at her chest, and saw the blood.

"H-How? How are you alive? We saw you die. You died in my arms," Seth whispered, frowning. Dean looked at him, and saw that he didn't know what to do.

Paige smiled softly. The smile looked sad, and there was sadness in her eyes. She was looking at her hands. She opened her mouth, to answer them, but they had guests. They turned to see Stephanie, Hunter and the other three people.

One of the men looked at Erick, and glared at Paige.

"One wasn't enough, you had to kill another?" the shortest man snapped.

Dean wondered what the man was talking about. He watched as Paige walked to the dead body and kicked it. She laughed.

"So it's okay for you to kill  _my family_ , but it's not okay for me to kill yours?"

The man got ready to attack her, but Paige just smile at him.

Dean felt someone wrap their hand around his. He looked and saw that it was Emma. He gave her a smile and turned back to what was going on.

"How are you alive?" Stephanie asked, her voice full of surprise.

Paige gave her an innocent smile. She stretched out her hand, towards Luke. As she bent her elbow, Luke was dragged towards her. "You don't know  _anything_ , do you? I mean, if you knew, you would know how I'm still alive."

Hunter glared at her. She clenched her fist, and Luke screamed.

"Do you want to see something cool?" Paige asked, grinning. She yanked her arm back, and Dean watched in horror as Luke's heart flew out of his chest. His body fell to the ground, but his heart stayed in the air. "That was for Zak." She dropped her hand, and the heart fell to the ground.

She turned back to the remaining villains. "You see, when you  _killed_  me, I had two choices. I could either stay dead, or you know, get my powers." The heart dropped and Paige looked at the other guys, her voice serious. "You unlocked my powers my parents had locked, when you killed me. You are the ones who did this. And now, I'm going to kill every one of you like I did  _Harper_ , here."

Stephanie had the decency to look scared. She took the step back, hiding behind Hunter.

"Who wants next? Bray? Calaway? How about you, Jacobs? C'mon, I'm just a small girl. I'm sure you can take me on," she challenged, mockingly.

"What is she doing?" AJ asked the group, confused about what is going on.

"Forget what she is doing, how did she do  _that_?" Summer questioned, keeping her eyes on the pale Brit.

"This ends now," Paige told them, as she moved and punched Bray's face. He tried to hit her back, but she used her powers, whatever they were, to push him back. He slammed back.

_Calaway_ , Stephanie, and Hunter tried to get involved, but they couldn't move.  _Jacobs_  was rushing behind Paige, but Seth and Dean ran to stop him before he could do anything. Dean used the wood he was holding to hit the guy in red on the back. Seth kicked the back of his knees. The moved when they saw Roman, and the Samoan punched the guy on his head.

Dean looked at Paige, and she was smiling. She looked excited. She turned and used her powers to pull Bray close. She placed her hand over his heart.

"This is for my family. This is the end of you."

Bray just smiled. He slapped her. Paige stumbled back, dazed. Bray took the moment to push her away.

The other three moved, but AJ, Emma, Summer, and Punk attacked Stephanie and Hunter. Emma and Summer held Stephanie while AJ jumped on Hunter's back. Punk used the moment to punch him.

Seth punched Bray. "You  _don't_  ever hit a girl."

Bray laughed. "That's no girl."

Seth punched him again.

Dean was pushed away from Jacobs. He looked over at Paige, and concentrated on her. Dean watched as a red light emitted under her. Paige's eyes widened. She moved out of the way, and moved her hand. A crack appeared from where she was to where Jacobs stood.

"This is for my sister,  _fucker_ ," Paige whispered. Dean watched as flames came out of the crack, and it burnt Jacobs. Everyone froze, as they watched the big man burn, listened to his screams.

Dean looked over at Paige, and he saw a smirk on her face. He was scared for a second. She wasn't the girl he had gotten to know. It was someone else. Someone darker. The girl he knew was innocent, so innocent.

**Naked**

Dean laughed at Paige's blushing face. " _This serious embarrasses you?_ "

" _Leave her alone Dean,_ " Emma chastised him.

" _But I just asked her how many times she kissed Seth,_ " Dean said, not seeing what was wrong with that. Summer, Roman, and AJ were laughing. Punk had a smile on his face. Seth was glaring at Dean for making his girlfriend uncomfortable, as was Emma.

Paige looked away. She leaned into Seth's side and hid her face. Dean grinned.

Paige's innocence, her shyness was refreshing. It always brought a smile to his face.

**Naked**

Dean frowned, staring into Paige's eyes. He wondered if the powers she used were changing her. Her eyes were darkening ever time she unleashed her powers. Dean looked at Seth, but his friend was grappling with Bray.

He turned back to Paige, and frowned. She was there, on her knees in pain. She was grabbing her head.

He looked at each of the people. It was  _Calaway_. He had powers too, and he was hurting Paige. Dean grabbed the piece of wood and ran, hitting him with it. It cut his concentration, and Paige got back up.

"You're the  _Undertaker_ ," Paige said, mockingly. She laughed, and it brought chills down Dean's spine.

Seth groaned, while Bray punched him. Paige's head snapped towards them and she glared at the bearded man.

She used her powers, her magic, at least Dean thought it was magic, to push Bray from her boyfriend.

Bray groaned. Paige whispered something, and soon, Bray was punching himself on the face. Paige smirked, and then looked at the man she called Undertaker.

She whispered something else, and the man fell to his knees. He was screaming while he held his head.

"Paige?" an Australian voice whispered. Dean noticed that Emma was walking towards the British girl.

"Emma," Dean called out, not wanting her to go near the younger girl. As much as he cared about Paige, he didn't trust her. Not at that moment, not when she didn't seem to be in control of what she did.

Emma looked back and shook her head. "Paige, are you okay?"

Paige looked at her, a frown on her face. She blinked hard, and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cause this doesn't seem like you," Emma told her.

"How would you know? You don't know me."

Paige looked at her hands. Paige turned and walked towards Bray.

"Do you like it? Like you did with my dad?"

Bray laughed. Dean could see the blood on his teeth. Some teeth were missing.

"I'm enjoying this," Bray said, laughing, as he continued to punch himself. It made Paige angry.

"Stop," Paige ordered, her voice full of anger.

She walked around Bray, and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I'm going to kill you. And  _I am_ the one that is going to enjoy it," Paige said, tightening her grip.

Dean could watch as Bray tried to struggle, but he was unable to move.

"Paige, don't do this," Emma said, taking a step towards her. Summer, AJ, and Punk had moved away from the Helmsley. But the couple hadn't moved much. Like the group of friends, they were watching Paige in horror. Seth had sat up.  _Undertaker_  was quiet, but he seemed to be in pain.

Paige looked up at Emma. Dean didn't recognize her anymore. Her eyes were filled with anger, with hate, with so much darkness.

" _Shut up_  Emma," Paige ordered, glaring at her.

"Paige, don't do anything you'll regret," Summer told her.

The twenty-year old laughed. "Regret? Like I'll regret killing Luke? No, I enjoyed it. And I'm going to enjoy this."

"No you won't."

"They killed my family!"

"This won't bring them back," Seth tried, standing up. He slowly walked towards Paige and Bray. She shifted her gaze towards him.

"It won't, but it'll make me feel better." In a swift moment, they all heard the crack of Bray's neck. She moved and Bray's body fell to the ground. There was a smile on her face.

Dean could see a fight in her. Like she didn't know what has happening. She looked at the group, her smile fell off her face and her eyes filled with tears.

She took a step back and rubbed her eyes. "I-I don't know what's going on. I-I just feel so much anger, so much pain."

Seth ran to her and wrapped her in his arms.

Stephanie laughed. There was smirk on her face. "You're losing it  _Bevis_. You unlocked  _all_  that power, all that magic in one go, and it's taking over. You never got the training you needed. Your parents were  _stupid_  to think you'd be in control. It's growing inside of you. Even if you beat us, it won't be long until it beats  _you_. You'll kill everyone around you Saraya, just you wait."

"Shut up!" Paige shouted, and everyone went flying. " _Shut the fuck up_!"

She walked to Stephanie, who was frozen. She smirked at the older woman. "I'm going to kill your husband, and I'm going to  _shove_  his heart down your throat. That's all I care about."

Dean wondered how far gone she was. He looked at his friends, and he knew they were all wondering the same thing. She was gone, and they didn't know if they were going to be able to bring her back. She seemed to have lost who she was, they were all scared of what was going to be of her.

"Please Paige," Seth whispered, as he looked at her.

Dean saw Paige's face fall and she took a step back. Everyone was able to move again. She fell to her knees and clenched her chest. Undertaker had his hand stretched out, and was whispering something. Paige looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"You're going to die, just like your  _bitch_  of a mother."

Dean watched in horror as Paige cried in pain. He wondered how much pain she had gone through with the murder of her parents. He wondered what had happened when they all died. He hoped they would be able to save her from the darkness that was taking over.


	18. Saraya

 

SARAYA couldn't believe it. She was standing in front of her parents. She had finally seen them. And it made her smile. But then, the smile was gone. She remembered how she died. Her friends, they were in danger.

"Why are they after me?" Saraya asked, confused about her life.

"Raya, there are something we never told you," Zak told her, taking her hand and leading her to the couch. "We have magic."

"I know that. I've known for years. The day-the day you guys died, I saw you guys do things. Things I didn't think was possible. Why did you guys keep it from me? Do you know how it made me feel? I always felt like I never belonged. I felt like a dirty secret."

Her father sighed. "We never meant to do that. We were trying to protect you. If no one knew you existed, then no one would go after you."

"But they did. They-they killed me Daddy."

"We know that, and we're sorry. But what we do know, is that you can go back. You have a choice Saraya, you can stay here with us, or you can go back and protect your friends," Nikki told her.

Saraya looked at them, her eyes wide. She could go back and protect her friends. She frowned.

"Why didn't you guys come back?"

Zak answered. "If we did, you wouldn't get your powers."

"I-I remember you saying something mum.  _Only until death will I know_. What does that mean?"

"That your powers were going to be unlocked when you died. And you will know what you need to know now."

"Why death?"

Julia smiled softly. "Because that meant that you'd still have a chance. Saraya, there is something you have to know about your powers."

Saraya looked at her, a curious look on her face.

"When you go back, you'll have your magic And you will also have ours. The Authority won't have it. But you never practiced it. Saraya, baby, promise that no matter how good it feels, you won't let it take over. And don't ever release all of it at once. It may be strong, but you will never gain control of it."

Saraya nodded. "I promise. I'll fight it."

Julia and Ian wrapped their arms around her. Zak, Roy, and Nikki soon joined in. "We love you."

"I love you guys too." Saraya took a step back and closed her eyes. Her parents were telling her to clear her mind, and to think the last thing she remembered.

"One more thing, your boyfriend? We approve," Roy said, smiling. Saraya blushed and went back to thinking about going back.

When she opened her eyes, she was back in the barn. She smiled softly at the memory of her family. She tried to sit up, but she felt pain on her chest. She looked down and stared at her chest and looked at the arrow in her chest. She gripped it and pulled it out. She gasped in pain as she felt the arrow slide of her chest. She pressed her hand over the hole on her chest and when she moved, she saw it close. She smiled.

She stood up and rushed out. She saw Luke holding Dean, while everyone else watched. She saw Erick's body on the ground, a puddle of blood.

She stuck out her hand and thought about Luke's heart in her hand. She could feel it, beating in her hand. She tightened her hand, and she heard Luke Harper gasp. He dropped Dean and looked at her. She gave him a smile. She could feel the power inside of her built up. But she remembered the promise she made her parents. She couldn't let it take control. She had to fight it. She just had to.

**Naked**

Stephanie laughed and said, "You're losing it  _Bevis_. You unlocked  _all_  that power, all that magic in one go, and it's taking over. You never got the training you needed. Your parents were  _stupid_  to think you'd be in control. It's growing inside of you. Even if you beat us, it won't be long until it beats  _you_. You'll kill everyone around you Saraya, just you wait."

Saraya could feel the power heat up. Her body felt warm. She could hear ringing in her ears. "Shut up!" she shouted. Some of her power exploded inside of her and everyone flew back. " _Shut the fuck up_!" Her magic caused froze everyone in their place.

She walked towards Stephanie. Saraya smirked as she got in Stephanie's face. "I'm going to kill your husband, and I'm going to  _shove_  his heart down your throat. That's all I care about."

Saraya stared at Stephanie, watching the fear in the woman's eyes grow. She stretched her hand to Hunter, and she smiled at his groan in pain.

"Please Paige," Seth whispered. Saraya froze, hearing his voice. She looked back and stared at her friends. They were all looking at her, scared looks on their faces. It broke her heart.

Saraya felt her heart tighten. She gasped to breath. Her legs couldn't support her anymore. She fell and tried to break the spell on her chest. She could heart Undertaker whispering a spell. She looked at her friends, as she tried to unbind her heart.

"You're going to die, just like your  _bitch_  of a mother."

Saraya felt her heart tighten more. She couldn't help but cry out. She whimpered, as she struggled.

Stephanie and Hunter laughed, as they moved to stand over her. They laughed as they looked down at her.

"Finish her," Hunter said, as he looked at his mercenary.

Undertaker nodded, and raised his hand.

Saraya had to think fast. She remembered her mother's warning. " _And don't ever release all of it at once. It may be strong, but you will never gain control of it._ "

She had promised, but she was seconds before death. She closed her eyes and thought about all her power. Every ounce of it. She opened her eyes and with one look, was able to send Undertaker away.

Her heart was released, and she was able to breath. She stood up and looked at Hunter.

"I promised to take out your heart," Saraya told Hunter, a smile on her face. She could feel her body warm up. It was getting hot, and getting hotter by the second.

She stuck her arm out and Hunter gasped. She yanked her arms back, and his heart flew out to her hand. She looked at it with a grin on her face. She watched as Hunter fell to the ground, dead.

Stephanie screamed, she sobbed.

" _Shut_  up," Saraya ordered, letting Hunter's heart fly out of her hand and into Stephanie's mouth. She smiled, as she used her magic to shove it down her throat. Her smile grew even more as Stephanie choked. She turned, letting the older woman die slowly.

"Paige," Seth tried again, taking a step towards her.

Saraya's mind was everywhere. She stuck her hand out and with her magic; she felt Seth's heart on her hand. She grinned as she felt it.

"Paige," Seth gasped out.

Saraya tightened her grip.

"Saraya," Roman called out, taking a step towards her.

The Brit looked at him. She felt someone jump on her back. She released her grip on Seth's heart as she fell to the ground. She turned over. On top of her was AJ.

Her eyes went wide as she noticed what she had done. She pushed AJ away and stumbled away from them.

"Paige," Phillip whispered, talking a step towards her.

"She was right. I can't control it," Saraya told them, tears streaming down her face. "I can't control what I do."

"It'll be alright, we can help you!"

Saraya gasped, as she felt her powers try to push out of her body. She was losing control, and she was losing it fast.

"N-no!" Saraya cried out, taking steps back. She didn't want them to be near them.

Suddenly, she stopped. She felt weird, tingly. She felt like she wasn't in her body anymore. She had heard of it before. She looked over and saw Mark Calaway smile. She frowned, and looked down.

"Wh-what did you do?" Saraya slurred, her head spinning. She took a step forward. Her balance was gone, and she was falling down.

She looked up to see Dean, Phillip, and Roman tackle the Undertaker. Emma and Summer were checking on Seth. AJ walked to Saraya, and helped her sit up.

"'M sorry," Saraya whispered to the older woman.

"It's okay, let's get you out of here," AJ told her, helping her up. She supported Saraya back to the other group. Half way, she felt a surge of power, dropping both her and AJ to the ground.

Whatever he did, it's not good, Saraya's powers were out of control. Whatever control she had, it was gone.

She used her magic to push her friends to a corner. She closed her eyes, and imagined them under a bubble. When she opened them, she smiled when she saw that they couldn't get out of the corner.

She turned to Mark. "This is between you and me."

"Deadman versus Deadgirl. Did you ever think about how I got my powers?" Mark asked, a smile on his face.

Saraya shook her head. She stumbled, her dizzy spell growing.

"My family had magic as well. Just like yours. And The Authority killed them, wanting their powers. But when they died, Stephanie and Hunter didn't get the powers. I did. I had died with my family. But I gained the power on the other side. I came back."

Saraya tensed up, the story was a lot like hers. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared.

"You see, when you die and you return, darkness touches your heart. It taints you, and the more you use the magic, the darker it gets."

Saraya clenched her teeth. She could feel her magic fight against Mark's spell.

"You see, I was just like  _you_ , Innocent, loving. But when darkness takes over, there is no going back. You're going to be just like  _me_."

"No!" Saraya snapped, shaking her head.

Mark laughed. He looked over at her friends, Saraya looked too. She could see their faces. She knew they could hear them.

"Don't listen to him!" Emma shouted, banging on the invisible wall.

"This isn't you!" Summer exclaimed.

Saraya looked at Seth. She turned to the Undertaker.

"I'm  _not_  you," Saraya snarled, glaring at him. He gave her a smile. "I'll fight it, I'll fight the darkness. I will win."

Undertaker laughed. "But you already lost." He laughed harder at her confused look. "You let it in when you killed Luke. When you set my brother on fire. When you made Stephanie suffocate on her husband's heart. Do you know what was the last clue? It was when you attacked you own friend. You've lost Saraya. It's  _over_."

She could feel her power begging to be released. She could feel her magic grow. She looked at Undertaker. She looked at her friends. They all looked scared, they all looked worried.

"I'm not going to stop fighting."

"It'll be a long, difficult process. But it will win. You should just let it in. Don't torture yourself."

_Only until death will you know_.

Death. The magic wouldn't take over if she was dead. She looked at her friends, and gave them a small smile. Her eyes connected with Seth's. Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked at the Undertaker.

"There is only one way to beat you."

Mark looked confused. His eyes widened when he realized what she was doing.

"My magic can destroy anything. And I'm going to destroy you."

"You'll destroy yourself!" Mark shook his head. He was tapping into his magic, but it was already too late.

Saraya gave him a smile. "I know. This is how I will win."

She could feel something burst out of her body. She closed her eyes, and released all her magic.

There was a huge boom, and then nothing. Saraya couldn't feel anything, nothing at all. It was over.

_Bye Seth._


	19. Seth

 

_Three Months Later_

SETH placed flowers down. He looked at the name on the grave, Saraya-Jade Bevis. He smiled softly and stood up. Next to the grave was her family. He still remembered the day.

**Naked**

Paige was staring at the Undertaker.

" _There is only one way to beat you._ " Seth wondered what Paige was talking about. He looked at the Undertaker, who looked confused as well. " _My magic can destroy anything. And I'm going to destroy you._ "

That got the man's attention. He looked scared, and it scared Seth and his friends. " _You'll destroy yourself!_ "

" _I know. This is how I will win._ "

Seth couldn't breath. It was going to be the end. Paige was going to sacrifice herself. She was going to die again. Seth wanted to scream for her. He wanted to stop her, but he couldn't move. He could just watch.

Seth watched a light emit from her. It was too bright, and he had to look away. He heard a boom, and then it was silent.

Seth looked back and saw Paige on the floor. The Undertaker was gone.

" _Paige!_ " Emma shouted. Seth ran towards her. He noticed that nothing was stopping him. He ran to her and got on his knees. He picked up her body and held it near. He could feel his tears streaming down his face.

Her body was limp. He didn't know what to do.

" _C'mon Paige, don't do this, not again._ "

**Naked**

Seth smiled at his brothers, who were cooking dinner for the group.

"Nice of you to join us," Dean snapped, as he stirred the rice. Seth couldn't help but laugh.

"Where are the girls?" he asked, as he moved to help Roman cut the vegetable.

"They are sleeping upstairs," Phil answered. Phil had asked to be called that way. He said he outgrew Punk, and after everything they went through, it was time for his real name.

"Really? It's five o'clock," Seth stated, looking at the watch.

"They stayed up all night talking and didn't go to bed until one in the afternoon," Roman responded.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Seth asked his stepbrother. He hadn't been able to see much of him the last month.

"It's going great. I can't believe in a month, I'll be married to AJ."

"You are a lucky guy. AJ may be crazy, but she sure is lucky to have you," Dean told him, as he placed rice on the plates.

"Soon, you guys will be married. Maybe not now, or soon, but in the future," Phil told them.

Seth smiled, as he nodded. He stood up and went to wake the girls up, knowing they would be hungry

**Naked**

" _C'mon Saraya, Paige wake up. You have to wake up,_ " Seth begged, as he stared at the body in his arms.

Dean was looking around the barn. " _He's gone. It's like he incinerated._ "

" _Did you see the power? Of course he did. Look around; all the bodies are gone. We were lucky Paige put a force field around us. We'd be dead if she didn't,_ " AJ told him.

" _How is this barn up? It should have been destroyed too,_ " Summer added, looking around.

" _We don't know. Whatever she did, she did. We won't know,_ " Roman answered.

**Naked**

Seth found her in front of the tombstone. He sat down next to her.

"She's gone," she whispered, looking at the grave.

"Why?"

"She's gone. She died the second Erick released the arrow. When she returned, she wasn't completely her."

"She saved us."

"She killed."

"To protect us."

"She's dead."

Seth didn't answer. He just looked at the grave. "She sacrificed herself to protect us."

She nodded slowly. "I feel lost."

"Paige—"

"No, Seth. When I came back, I-I wasn't me. I  _killed_  for fun. I did it cause I wanted revenge. And I lost."

"You came out on top," Seth told her, wrapping his arm around her.

"But look at what I did! I attacked you! I-I  _lost_ ," she whispered, looking away.

"Paige, I don't blame you. No one does." He gently kissed her cheek.

"You should."

"Paige, you couldn't control it. If you were in a car, Emma was driving, and a drunk driver hit the car, and you died, would you blame Emma?"

Paige looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"There are things you can't control. Things happen that you wish didn't, but they were over your control. You have to live with it. You have to deal, because it wasn't your fault."

"I killed Seth. I let it take over."

"You saved us. You sacrificed your magic for us. If you didn't do it, none of us would be here," Seth whispered, making her look at him. He stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry I make you have this conversation with me every day."

"I'd talk to you about anything. After what we, especially went through, I would be worried if you weren't feeling this things."

Paige smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go, before the others eat all our dinner."

Paige giggled and followed him back to the house.

**Naked**

For the month, the group decided to go to England. Paige's old home was still under her family name. A few days before their deaths, they put the house under her name. No one knew, until Paige went back home.

Paige also didn't want to be Saraya. She said she had said goodbye to that part, and it was time for a new start. She legally changed her name to Paige Knight.

The group was sitting around the table, eating and joking around. Seth noticed that Paige was watching them, a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I saw them."

Everyone stopped talking, and turned to her. "Saw who?" Summer questioned.

"When I died, I saw my family," she answered, a smile on her face.

Seth smiled. There was one thing they never talked about, and it was when Paige had died. She only died once, and it was for hours.

Emma and AJ smiled at her. "I-I always wanted to see them, and I did. They have been watching over me, over us. They died to make sure I would have a chance to return, to return to you guys."

"I'm grateful for them," Emma told her, giving her a smile.

"Seth is lucky he didn't gave to meet big brother," Dean commented, grinning.

"Actually, Roy told me he approved. They like Seth," Paige said, which caused Seth to blush. "And they are happy I have you in my life."

Seth pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

**Naked**

_One Month Later_

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor said. Everyone cheered as Phil pulled AJ in for a kiss.

Seth grinned as he clapped. He caught Paige's eye and gave her a wink.

Everyone was at the reception. Seth stood up and tapped his cup with a fork. He smiled as everyone turn and looked at him.

"So, as many of you know, I was chosen as the best man. It's sad that Phil didn't have any friend. I mean, his male court were my friends first," he started. Phil glared at him, but there was a smile on his face. "But I'm happy for you bro. You met the love of your life. You are happy, and I'm happy for you. April, Phil is lucky to have you. I've known you for some time now, and we've been through a lot. But you are an amazing woman, and I hope you get your ever after, because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met my ever after."

AJ and Paige wiped their eyes. They clapped with the other guest.

Paige stood up and gave everyone a small, shy smile.

"So, not many know who I am, but I'm Paige Knight. I've known April for two years. I know she chose me to be the maid of honor because Emma and Summer wouldn't stop annoying April," Paige joked. She looked at April. "April, you're one of my best friends, and I'm so happy for you. I was lucky enough to know what love was so soon. I love you, you're like a sister, and your happiness is my happiness. Phillip, you're like an older brother to me. And I'm glad you found the girl of your dreams. I know you deserve it. And like Seth said, it's because of you that I found my happiness."

April stood up and wrapped her arms around Paige.

Summer and Roman were dancing on the dance floor. Paige and Emma were dancing like fools near them. Dean and Seth were standing at there, watching them.

"I can't believe Rome asked Summer to marry him after, what? A few months of dating?" Phil said, looking at the couple.

**Naked**

The group went out to a club, the first club they hung out in. Paige was sitting on Seth's lap. Emma's head was leaning on Dean's. And AJ was whispering words into Phil's head.

"Can we go outside for one second?" Roman asked the group, who all nodded. They all stood up and walked towards the alley.

Paige looked at Seth, remembering what had happened in that alley months ago. It was where it  _all_  started.

Roman pulled Summer close and got down in one knee. Summer gasped, and placed her hands over her mouth.

"I know I haven't known you for long. And it may seem like too soon, but what we went through, it bonded us, all of us. And I asked out friends to be, because we are united. And this, journey, it showed me something. It showed me that I need you in my life. I love you Summer. I love you with all my life. And all I want is to call you my wife. Will you marry me?"

Summer had tears streaming down her face. She nodded and jumped into his arms. She pulled him for a kiss and the group turned.

**Naked**

The men watched the newly engaged couple.

"She's pregnant?" Dean asked, jokingly.

Seth laughed out loud. He shook his head. "No, they just love each other."

April stood next to him.

"So who's next?"

Dean and Seth frowned and looked at her. They both answered at the same time. "What do you mean?"

AJ looked at one of them. "You know what I'm talking about. I saw the ring."

The man in question rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Just do it bro," Phil said, slapping the guy on the back. He took a deep breath and nodded.

He pulled his friend by the jacket and started to walk towards Paige and Emma. He smiled at one girl, and turned is attention to the other.

His eyes widened when the music stopped and everyone stepped out of the way. Paige and Emma were staring at him.

He took a box out of his pocket. He looked at his girlfriend, and saw her eyes widened. He got down in one knee.

"I've been meaning to ask this. And after some help, I decided it was time. I love you. I know I don't say it too much, but I do, love you. I don't think I'll be able to live without you. I know it's corny, but I know I can't. You change me, for the better. You make me a better man. And I want you there, for the rest of my life. You are what makes me happy. Will you marry me?"

Emma and Paige looked at each other. One of them nodded and jumped into her boyfriend's arms. They kissed while everyone cheered.

**Naked**

Paige and Seth were sitting outside. Seth has his arm around her.

"Seth?" Paige whispered, looking at her boyfriend.

He looked down, a smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"I'm happy I met you. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't in my life. You got me through a dark part of my life."

Seth gave her a smile. "Are you going to ask me to marry you?"

"As much as I'm happy for our friends, I'm not ready for that. I mean, it's not that I wouldn't want to take the next level with you, because I would love to, and I love you, but I don't think I'm emotionally ready. I mean, you helped me a lot with what happened, and all, but I'm still not ready for that," she rambled, and he couldn't help but fall even more in love with her.

"You're adorable when you ramble," he whispered.

Paige blushed and looked away.

"You just said you loved me," he told her, moving closer to her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I did. I do, love you."

"And I love you. And I will marry you when you are ready. You're it for me Paige. No one will ever take your place. You're my soul mate, my ever after."

Paige looked at him and kissed him. "You're my ever after. And I will love you forever. I'm happy to have met you. You brought me back. You're the reason I fought. And I'd gladly marry you when the time comes."

Seth heard clapping. He turned and looked at all his friend. Paige blushed had hid her face in his chest.

"We brought champagne," Roman said, handing the young couple cups.

"A toast," Roman started, raising his cup. Each person raised his or her cup after saying something.

"To the married couple," Paige continued, looking at AJ and Phil.

"To the engaged couple," Phil stated, smiling at Roman and Summer.

"And to the newly engaged couple," Summer added, looking at Dean and Emma.

"And to the almost but not really engaged-slashed-married couple," Dean said, grinning at Paige and Seth.

"To our friendship," AJ also added, grinning.

"To the future," Emma said, raising her cup higher.

"To us," Seth finished. They all tapped their cup and drank what was inside.

They moved into a hug. Seth knew that their friendships, their relationships were forever. They were untied, bonded, and nothing could ever destroy that. He looked down at Paige with a smile. His life was complete. It was set.

**Naked**

" _C'mon wake up. I love you Paige, please don't leave me,_ " Seth begged, holding Paige's body close.

" _You love me?_ " a small voice asked.

Seth let out a laugh as he stared down at Paige's brown eyes.

" _I love you. I_ fucking _love you_ ," he said, hugging her.

Paige laughed. Emma saw that Paige was awake, and jumped into the hug, followed by Summer, AJ, Phil, Dean, and Roman.

Paige laughed, while wrapped in her friends,  _her family's_  arms.

 


	20. Bevis

 

_Four and a half years before_

IAN BEVIS was a big man. He was intimidating to anyone outside his family. But to his girls, his boys, he was a sweetheart, especially towards his youngest. Saraya, who was just sixteen, was the most innocent. Unlike her siblings, she didn't know anything. They kept her powers a secret, locked up. They didn't want her to be in danger, and they knew they were. They knew they weren't going to live long, but that didn't mean they were going to give up.

Ian heard a knock on the door. He turned to his wife, and signaled her to hide Saraya. He could hear his youngest whine, not wanting to go to her hiding place. His wife told her that it would just be for a while. That she would be out in a few minutes. He looked back and saw Julia nod. Ian took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mr. Bevis, I have really bad news," the man on the other side of the door said. The man was Bo Dallas, a friend Ian had made. For the last few years, Bo would transport them from place to place. He had gained the family's trust, although he did  _not_  know about Saraya. No one knew about Saraya. And if they knew about the pregnancy, they would just say they had lost the child.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, a frown on his face. He turned to look at his wife, and saw three of the four children looking at him. He also saw another pair of eyes, and it broke his heart, knowing that he could never give his children the childhood they deserved.

"I'm sorry, blood above all," Bo whispered. Ian was about to question him when he felt something in him tighten up. His throat closed up. He tried to move, he tried to breath, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. Soon, everything went black.

**Naked**

SARAYA screamed for her father. She saw him fall. She saw men enter the house. She tried to get up, but she was stuck to the ground. She screamed, but no one heard her. Her mother created a bubble that would strengthen if there was any danger, which there was. Saraya was unable to get out, but she didn't know about the bubble. She didn't know what was happening, and it was scaring her.

**Naked**

JULIA HAMER-BEVIS watched her husband fall to the ground. She saw Bo enter the house, followed by five other men. Three men, she did not know. Two, she did, Kane and Undertaker. They were the men she was afraid of. They were the ones that they tried to stay away from.

"Leave us alone!" she shouted, while she glared at them. It didn't do anything except cause the men to laugh. She turned and looked at her three eldest children, (she tried to not look at Saraya, but it was hard. Her youngest must have been scared) and shouted for them to run. She saw them all turn, but they were unable to move.

She looked back at the six men and saw Undertaker laugh. She knew where he drew his powers, and if she was able to do anything, she would send him back to where he belonged, back to hell.

"Fight me bitch," he said, a smirk on his face. Julia growled, and aimed her palms towards him. She concentrated on the man, the Dead Man as people called him, and tried to hurt him from the inside, but nothing happened. He just laughed harder. She didn't notice Kane. She didn't notice until it was too late. He grabbed her by the throat and tightened his grip. The lack of oxygen caused her to lose consciousness.

**Naked**

SARAYA was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know who those men were. They were hurting her family. Tears were streaming down her face, as she watched her mother fall to the ground. The man in the suit kicked her mother.

"Mum! Dad!" she shouted, tried to fight whatever was holding her down. She saw the men turn to her brother and sister. "No! Stop! Please stop!" No one heard her. It scared her that no one heard her. She struggled, and fought, but it seemed like nothing was working. "Please," she begged.

**Naked**

ROY BEVIS could hear his heart pounding against his ears. He knew. He knew it was the end. He knew that nothing they did was going to help them. He knew, and he didn't care. He was going to fight. He was going to hurt the men for hurting them. He watched as Kane picked up his mother. He looked to his side and smiled softly at Zak and Nicole. He looked down; underneath the stairwell was his sister, his baby sister. It was goodbye. He just hoped she was safe. He hoped she would make it out and live for them.

He closed his eyes and fought against the restrains. He felt the Undertaker's stare, but he was  _not_  going to back down. He was going to get out of the hold and fight back.

He screamed when he broke it. Undertaker looked at him in shock. "H-how?"

Roy growled, "Because I  _fucking_  can." He stuck his hand forward and tightened his fist. He could feel it. He could feel the Undertaker's throat in his hand. He smirked, when he saw the Dead Man's eyes roll back. Just as he was finishing it, he felt pain in his chest. He released his hold and looked down. Right there, over his heart, was a knife. He gasped, feeling his heart pump quicker. He could feel his blood pump faster, out of his body. He fell to the ground; Zak and Nicole rushed to him. They held him as Roy tried to breath. He couldn't breath.

"C'mon big bro, you can do this," Zak whispered, as he tried to stop the bleeding. He could hear Nicole cry. Suddenly, she was lifted away. He could hear her scream and fight.

Just before he took his last breath, he turned to his side and looked at Saraya one last time. He saw her tears; he managed to smile, before he took his last breath.

**Naked**

SARAYA watched as the light in Roy's eyes disappeared. She shook her head, not believing that her big brother was gone. She looked away. She watched her sister fight against the man in the sheep mask. "Don't hurt her!"

**Naked**

NICOLE BEVIS could feel Erick (she had heard someone call him) hug her tightly. He just tightened his hold. She could feel her ribs cracking. She closed her eyes and tried to find her core. Once she found it, she threw Erick off of her. He landed across the room. Once she was on the ground, Zak rushed to her and held her close.

"Are you okay?" Zak asked, keeping his eyes on the men. He heard the shortest man laugh.

"You're right brother, this was the best hunt ever," the short man told Bo Dallas.

Nicole couldn't believe it. Bo Dallas had betrayed them. He had sold them out. They trusted him, and he just tossed them. "You  _fucking bastard_!" she shouted in anger.

Bo didn't even look sorry. He just looked down at her father and kicked him.

" _Fuck_  you!"

"Luke, shut her up," the short man ordered.

The man with the vacant eyes nodded and walked towards Zak and Nicole. Zak stuck out his hand and stopped him. Luke looked down to his chest and then to the short man.

Neither sibling noticed the Undertaker stand up. He seemed to have healed. He pushed Zak back, away from his sister. Kane stepped forward and raised his hand.

Nicole looked down and saw a red light. She had heard stories. She had heard that Kane was able to create fire from thin air. And she knew it was goodbye.

**Naked**

SARAYA couldn't look. She tried to cover her ears, but she couldn't. She could hear Nicole's agonizing screams. Saraya sobbed, while her sister screaming. She could hear Zak scream for the man in the suit,  _Kane_  to stop. She could hear everyone else laugh.

**Naked**

ZAK BEVIS couldn't believe it. His brother and sister were dead. He stared at Nicole's burnt body on the ground. He tried to move, but he had lost his will. His death was the quickest. Luke walked towards him and grabbed him. He made him face the stairs, unknown to them that his sister was watching. His eyes stung with tears as he mouthed the words " _I love you_ ' to her. He could feel Luke's grip. He took one last breath, and it was all over.

**Naked**

SARAYA watched as Luke snapped Zak's neck. Luke dropped him and walked to the shorter man. She looked at the last two members of her family. They were still out. Her voice was gone from the screaming, and she felt like she couldn't cry any more. She had just given up, and just watched as Luke and Erick picked her father up. She could tell her father was groggy. She took a deep breath, as the short man, who just told her father his name,  _Bray Wyatt_ , punched her father. She knew what they were going to do. Fresh tears started to stream down her face.

She watched as he beat her father. They didn't stop, not even after he was gone.

"Daddy," Saraya whispered. She turned to her mother, who was still on the ground.

Bray turned to the Undertaker and told him that he could have her. He was the only one who didn't kill anyone. Erick had killed Roy. Kane burnt Nicole. Luke snapped Zak's neck. And Bray had beaten her father to death.

"Mum," Saraya whispered. She saw Luke and Erick pick her mother up. She thought he was going to beat her, but he didn't. He just placed his hand over her heart and whispered a few words. They dropped her. They laughed and left the house.

Saraya felt her muscles being released. She tried to get up, and was surprised when she was able. She waited a few seconds before crawling out. She crawled to her mother, and was surprised to see that she was still alive. She helped her mother sit up.

"Mum, w-we need help. I-I can—I can take you to the hospital," she whispered, as she looked around. She felt her mother's hand on her cheek. Her mother shook her head.

"Won't…make…it," she whispered, panting. She shook her head and reached for her pocket. She took out a piece of paper and placed it in her daughter's hand.

"Mum, don't leave me. Please don't leave me, I need you, please I need you," Saraya cried; when she felt her mother slowly leave. Saraya shook her head, as she hugged her mother. "Mum, please."

"I…love…you," her mother whispered, before taking her last breath. Saraya began to sob, as she sat on the ground, surrounded by dead family. She just sat there, crying for her family.

After a few hours, she looked at the letter. She slowly opened it and looked at the words.

She stared at the paper. It was all that was left from her family. Her family that had just been killed; the family that had kept her hidden. She was last in the Bevis family. She was all that was left. She was the only one that could bring them justice, after what happened.

She read the six words, written in her mother's handwriting. It was covered in blood, her family's blood.

_Only until death will you know._

Saraya frowned, not sure what the message meant. She knew there were things from her family that she didn't know. They held secrets, kept them from her. They kept the secret from her. She looked around and searched the house. She needed to leave. She needed to get away. She didn't know if she was in danger. She stuffed a backpack and left. She left and never turned back.

**The End**

 


End file.
